Huyendo
by Kirah69
Summary: Chuck: Casey x Chuck Al fin han conseguido reproducir el Intersect y de nuevo ordenan a Casey matar a Chuck. Nada interrumpe esta vez, pero... no puede hacerlo, simplemente no puede. Hora de huir.
1. Chapter 1

«Agente Casey, la operación ha sido un éxito», le informó Beckman con una orgullosa sonrisa. «Hemos conseguido introducir el Intersect en diez de nuestros agentes entrenados por lo que el civil Charles Bartowski ya no es necesario. Es hora de que finalice su misión».

—Entendido, General.

El monitor se apagó. Casey tragó saliva. Sabía que este momento iba a llegar, en esta ocasión no habría interrupciones, los nuevos Intersect ya estaban en marcha. Subió a su habitación, se quitó la ropa del Compra Más y se puso un polo, unos pantalones y una chaqueta, todo en negro. Se colocó la pistola en el pantalón y un cargador en el bolsillo. Se echó su mochila de emergencia al hombro, apagó las cámaras de la casa de Chuck y salió del apartamento, echando una última mirada apesadumbrada a su bonsai.

Entró en la habitación de Chuck por la ventana.

—¡Casey! ¿Un caso? Oh, ahora no, me iba a meter ya en la cama—se quejó con excesiva pereza. Apenas se acababa de quitar la camisa.

—Vístete, tenemos prisa—sacó una mochila de su armario y metió algo de ropa.

—¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vamos?—preguntó confuso.

—Calla y obedece.

Y Chuck lo hizo. Cuando estuvo vestido, Casey le agarró del brazo y lo arrastró hacia la ventana. Se detuvo por un segundo y le quitó el reloj.

—¿Casey?—Chuck le miró confuso.

Casey no respondió, los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaron. Empujó a Chuck fuera de la casa y lo llevó consigo al coche. Arrancó sin decir una palabra y se pusieron en marcha.

—¿Y Sarah? ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? ¿De qué va esta vez?—aunque ya sentía que no era una misión normal, algo iba mal. No entendía por qué le había quitado el reloj y su compañero no decía una sola palabra—. ¿Casey? Estás empezando a asustarme. ¿Qué está pasando?

Casey suspiró. No dejaba de mirar por los espejos retrovisores para asegurarse de que no eran seguidos.

—Esto no es una misión, Bartowski, estamos huyendo.

—¿Hu-huyendo? ¿De quién?—bueno, esa no era la primera vez que tenían que huir, aunque ahora se sentía diferente.

—De todos.

Chuck le miró palideciendo, quedando mudo por un instante.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Casey le miró de reojo. Por supuesto que querría una explicación larga y detallada.

—El gobierno ha conseguido introducir con éxito el Intersect en diez agentes entrenados.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero eso es genial! Así ya no tendré que- Um, sí, continúa—cerró la boca ante la mirada amenazante del agente.

—Eso significa que ya no eres necesario para las misiones. Ahora solo eres un problema. Un chico sin ninguna clase de entrenamiento con todo el conocimiento del gobierno en su cabeza. Una gran amenaza si eres capturado por el enemigo. Por eso mis órdenes son matarte.

—Vas a-...—no pudo terminar la frase, se puso tan nervioso de repente que le salió un gallo.

Casey frunció el ceño.

—El hecho de que estés vivo y sentado a mi lado debería dejarte claro que no voy a matarte—Chuck suspiró aliviado ante su respuesta—. Te he dicho que estamos huyendo, mi objetivo es ponerte-

—Espera—interrumpió. Casey le miró molesto para hacerle callar—. No, espera, ¿quieres decir que estás desobedeciendo órdenes del gobierno? ¿Por mí? ¿Por qué?

Un gruñido reverberó en la garganta de Casey. Escuchar en voz alta lo que estaba haciendo era incluso doloroso. Pero ya había tomado su decisión, hacía tiempo en realidad, y no iba a cambiar de idea.

—No tienes entrenamiento alguno, solo eres un civil y aun así has cumplido con todas las órdenes que se te han dado, has realizado misiones poniendo en riesgo tu vida por el bien del país porque a un bastardo se le ocurrió enviarte el Intersect. Eres un verdadero patriota, no mereces ser asesinado. Además, me has salvado la vida en alguna ocasión, te lo debo.

—Tú también me la has salvado a mí, muchas veces.

—Pero ese era mi trabajo, el tuyo no.

—¿En-entonces cómo va esto? ¿Desaparecemos una temporada hasta que las cosas se calmen?

—No funciona así—aunque por el temblor en la voz de Chuck él ya lo sabía—. Tenemos que desaparecer, para siempre. Romper todos los lazos que nos unen a nuestra vida actual en este mismo momento.

—Ellie...

—Lo siento.

—Nada de lo siento, no puedo dejar a mi hermana de este modo. Cu-cuando no regrese se preocupará, llamará a la policía, me buscará. No puedo... no puedo hacerle eso, es mi única familia.

Estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, Casey temió que lo echara todo a perder.

—Está bien, está bien. Veré qué puedo arreglar para que te comuniques con ella, pero primero tenemos que desaparecer.

—Vale, vale, vale... vale...—siguió repitiéndolo para sí mismo como un mantra para tranquilizarse.

De algún modo pareció conseguirlo. Ver la calma que mantenía su compañero le ayudaba. Casey, el frío e implacable espía, estaba intentando salvarle la vida en lugar de matarle, que sería lo más fácil para él. Se veía preocupado (lo que no era nada raro cuando tenía que ver con él), pero parecía tenerlo todo bajo control, sabía lo que hacía.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Vamos a México?—preguntó tras un rato, viendo que se dirigían hacia el sur.

—No, a Canadá.

—Oh. Pues entonces me temo que tengo que decirte que vas en dirección contraria—quizás en realidad no sabía lo que hacía.

—Calla y déjamelo a mí—respondió secamente.

—Uh-uhm... vale, pero... ¿puedo preguntar por qué Canadá? Quiero decir, estamos a un paso de México, lo más lógico sería-

—Lo más lógico es ir a un lugar seguro. México es demasiado peligroso contigo.

Chuck hizo una mueca. ¿Cómo que México no era seguro con él? Pero por primera vez no dijo nada, en ese momento lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su hermana. No quería abandonarla. Sabía cómo se sentiría, ese sentimiento que él también había experimentado y que tanto dolía. Ojalá pudiera regresar y decirle que se iba durante un tiempo, para buscarse a sí mismo o algo así, que volvería, que se mantendrían en contacto, aunque supiera que no era cierto. Sabía, en el fondo, por todo lo que había visto y sufrido durante esos meses como Intersect, que si el gobierno o el enemigo averiguaban que su hermana sabía dónde estaba o cómo contactar con él, ella sería la primera en correr peligro. Era escoger entre lo malo y lo peor, pero prefería que Ellie siguiera sana y salva, incluso si le hacía daño emocionalmente.

Se detuvieron apenas un par de horas después a las afueras de San Diego, a solo quince minutos de Tijuana. Aún no era medianoche y en la zona en la que estaban había poco alumbrado y poco tránsito, quizás algunos tipos peligrosos aquí y allá, pero eso era justo lo que Casey estaba buscando. Se sintió tentado de cruzar la frontera, si estuviera él solo lo haría, podría desaparecer fácilmente en México, pero con Chuck eso no era posible, sabía que la CIA los capturaría enseguida.

—Coge tu mochila—le ordenó, saliendo del coche. No lo cerró con llave.

Se acercó a otro coche, un Ford Galaxy del 92 negro que no parecía estar en las mejores condiciones, pero que les serviría por ahora y, además, estaba bastante seguro de que nadie iba a denunciar su robo en una zona como esa. Chuck vio con algo de sorpresa cómo sacaba un alambre de su mochila y abría la puerta con él deslizándolo entre el cristal de la ventanilla.

—¿Ahora vamos a robar un coche?

—Y puede que no sea el último. Sube.

Dejando su Crown Victoria allí, esperando con dolor que alguien lo robara y le apeteciera darse una vuelta por México, se marcharon en el Galaxy de vuelta hacia el norte, pero por otra carretera.

—Hah...—Chuck suspiró, quizás algo aliviado cuando vio que entraban en la Interestatal 8 hacia el este, lo que significaba que realmente no irían a México, a él tampoco le gustaba la idea—. Bueno, Canadá, ¿eh? ¿Tienes algún sitio pensando? ¿Alguna base secreta o algo así? Con todos los bosques y zonas despobladas que hay no será difícil ocultarse allí—esperó un momento a que Casey respondiera, pero no dijo nada—. Vamos hombre, tenemos unas 20 horas de coche hasta Canadá. Eso si pudieras conducir esas 20 horas seguidas. No puedes, ¿verdad? Bueno, siempre podemos turnarnos, claro. Cuando lo necesites solo dime y tomaré el relevo. Pero de todos modos tenemos muchas horas que matar, no puedes pasarte todo el trayecto callado, se nos hará eterno.

—En primer lugar—interrumpió cuando Chuck estaba a punto de seguir hablando él solo—, serán más bien 30 horas ya que tendremos que dar un rodeo para evitar las grandes ciudades. Y en segundo lugar, si no te callas ahora mismo me replantearé mi idea de salvarte. Tenemos un largo camino por delante, puedes hacerlo callado de copiloto o puedo meterte en el maletero y ahí podrás hablar todo lo que te dé la gana.

Chuck cerró la boca y tragó saliva, sentía que la amenaza iba bastante en serio. Casey no estaba de buen humor, lo que era comprensible dada la situación, así que lo mejor era no forzar nada por ahora. Se reacomodó en el asiento mirando hacia delante y apretó los labios. Casey asintió con la cabeza en aprobación.

Unas siete horas después se detuvieron en Ash Fork, Arizona. Era un pequeño pueblo con nueve calles y otras tantas avenidas. Vieron un pequeño hotel de dos plantas a la entrada del pueblo, pero no se detuvieron.

—Um... Ya sé que es de mañana, pero como no hemos dormido podríamos descansar ahí unas horas—sugirió Chuck. Casey le miró de reojo—. Vale, yo sí he echado unas cabezaditas, pero tú no, te vendría bien dormir un rato.

—El próximo tramo conducirás tú, ¿conforme?

—Mgh...

—No vamos a descansar tan pronto, estamos demasiado cerca aún. Llenaré el depósito y comeremos algo, nada más.

Atravesaron el pueblo hasta la otra punta, llenaron el depósito en la gasolinera y aparcaron el coche junto a un pequeño edificio justo en frente, del tamaño de una casa de una sola planta en medio de un descampado. En el aparcamiento de la parte frontal había dos grandes carteles con el nombre «Ranch House Cafe» y un pequeño letrero de neón con la palabra _OPEN_ , donde solo estaba iluminada la última letra. De todos modos, con la media docena de vehículos aparcados (cinco camionetas y un camión), sabían que estaba abierto.

—¿Cuál será nuestra tapadera?—preguntó Chuck antes de salir del coche.

Casey le miró algo sorprendido, parecía que el chico había aprendido algo durante su tiempo como espía.

—Somos tío y sobrino. Trabajamos en Los Ángeles y nos dirigimos a Albuquerque para celebrar el cumpleaños de tu padre, mi hermano.

—¿Y de qué trabajamos?

—Tú eres un friki de los ordenadores y yo soy obrero de la construcción.

—Sabes, sería un detalle de tu parte que dejaras de llamarme friki, dada la situación. Si... si quieres, claro—reculó ante la mirada agresiva de Casey.

Entraron en el edificio de madera, con un porche al estilo del viejo Oeste y el cartel de la ruta 66 junto a la puerta. Algunas cabezas se giraron para mirarles, pero después de ver a Casey volvían a apartar la mirada. Incluso si ellos también eran hombres grandes y fuertes, la mayoría con sombrero de vaquero, el agente tenía cara de pocos amigos. Fueron hasta el fondo, a una mesa apartada.

—Bienvenidos, tengan la carta—les ofreció una mujer bajita algo entrada en carnes con una gran sonrisa—. ¿De vacaciones?

—A Albuquerque, al cumpleaños de mi padre, su hermano, él es mi tío—dijo señalando a Casey mientras seguía hablando nerviosamente a una velocidad en absoluto natural—. No nos parecemos en nada, ¿verdad? Nos lo dicen a menudo, yo he salido a mi madre. Estos rizos son de ella, bueno, no de ella, claro, quiero decir que se parecen a los de ella.

Casey le interrumpió aclarándose la garganta.

—Sándwich de huevo con jamón y un café—le dijo a la camarera, que miraba a Chuck como si acabara de salir de un psiquiátrico.

—Cla-claro, ¿y usted?—preguntó con algo de miedo a que comenzara de nuevo a hablar sin sentido.

—Ah, um, un 2+2+2, tostadas francesas, un gofre con fresas y nata y un café—pidió Chuck con un breve vistazo a la carta.

—Bien, enseguida lo traigo todo.

Casey se quedó mirando a Chuck por un momento y este sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse de la vergüenza.

—Sin duda has mejorado mucho tu actuación—comentó sarcástico, sonriendo porque la camarera les miraba desde la barra—. Por suerte solo cree que estás loco.

—Lo siento...—realmente lo intentaba, pero no podía evitar ponerse nervioso—. Bu-bueno, ¿y cuál es el gran plan? ¿Cómo vamos a cruzar la frontera? Para cuando lleguemos allí, si conseguimos llegar, seguro que el gobierno nos estará buscando por todo el país, no solo México.

—Ahora no—le interrumpió antes de que continuara, justo cuando la camarera se acercaba con sus cafés.

Chuck esperó a que se alejara de nuevo.

—No puedo hablar en el coche y tampoco puedo hablar fuera del coche. No puedes mantenerme callado durante todo el viaje.

—Déjame intentarlo.

Chuck gruñó, pero lo dejó pasar porque por primera vez vio un atisbo de sonrisa en el rostro de su compañero, o quizás solo había sido una ilusión. No tuvo más ganas de hablar cuando llegó su desayuno: el gofre, las tostadas francesas y un plato con dos huevos, dos tortitas y dos tiras de beicon. No se dio cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba hasta que vio toda la comida, no había cenado aquella noche.

Casey no tardó en terminarse su sándwich y tuvo que esperar con otra taza de café a que Chuck se terminara los tres platos. ¿Cómo podía comer tanto y estar tan flacucho? Comenzó a mover una pierna inquieto, quería volver a la carretera para poder concentrarse en algo y dejar de pensar en lo ridículo que era echar por tierra toda su carrera para salvar a ese friki.

—¿Terminaste?—preguntó impaciente mientras Chuck rebañaba la nata del plato de gofre con el último trozo de tortita.

—Mm, sí—vació el último sorbo de café y se levantó detrás de Casey. Pidió una Coca Cola y pagaron en efectivo antes de marcharse.

Casey le miró con el ceño fruncido mientras tomaba un sorbo de su refresco antes de subirse al coche.

—¿Qué? Apenas he dormido, necesito cafeína para no quedarme dormido al volante. No querrás tener un accidente, ¿verdad?

—Si es una posibilidad preferiría no dejarte conducir.

—Tarde, ya me lo has ofrecido—se montó tras el volante antes de que cambiara de idea—. ¿Y bien, por dónde voy?

—Sigue por la I-40 y toma la salida de la 64 en dirección al Gran Cañón.

—¿Vamos al Gran Cañón?

—No vamos a ver el Gran Cañón.

—Vale, vale, tampoco iba a pedirlo—bueno, quizás sí.

—En cuanto llegues a la 180 la tomas en dirección este. ES-TE. No vamos al Gran Cañón. Y después sigue por la 89 norte y la 160 este.

—¡Sí, señor!

Arrancó el coche y se puso en marcha, siguiendo las indicaciones que le había dado Casey.

—Ahora que lo pienso—comenzó una vez que se incorporó a la carretera principal—, no te he visto mirar ningún mapa. ¿Es que ya tenías planeada esta ruta?

Casey permaneció en silencio por un momento, un brevísimo instante que bien podría haber sido de duda al responder o por molestia, Chuck no estaba seguro.

—Si no te importa me gustaría intentar dormir un rato. ¿Podrás mantenerte callado durante la próxima hora por lo menos?—preguntó, evitando responderle, aunque sabía que no lo olvidaría.

—Oh, claro, perdona.

Cerró la boca y se esforzó por no molestar a su compañero. En realidad estaba sorprendido de que Casey se durmiera en su presencia. O quizás no estaba dormido y solo mantenía los ojos cerrados para descansar, pero aun así era sorprendente. Normalmente siempre permanecía en alerta al 100 % a su alrededor, tal vez porque el peligro le seguía a donde quiera que fuera o tal vez porque no consideraba que pudiera servir de ayuda si alguien atacaba, probablemente ni se diera cuenta del ataque hasta que los tuvieran encima. Pero ahora había bajado la guardia un poco, solo un poco, y Chuck sonrió al pensar en ello.

Casey estuvo a punto de decirle que borrara esa sonrisa. Sabía que estaba sonriendo aunque no le mirara, podía sentirlo, pero el silencio era agradable y el cansancio y el estrés pudieron con él y tal vez se quedó dormido durante cinco o diez minutos.

Apenas llevaban un par de horas más de viaje cuando Chuck comenzó a moverse inquieto en el asiento. Había bebido demasiado y ni siquiera había ido al baño en ese restaurante. Miró de reojo a su compañero, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba tranquilamente, quizás estaba dormido. No quería despertarlo así que intentó aguantar, pero era más insoportable a cada segundo.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Casey sin que Chuck hubiera dicho nada.

—Ah. Um... yo... Necesitaría ir al baño.

—Para a un lado y hazlo en la cuneta.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? Quiero decir, hay un pueblo a un par de minutos.

—No vamos a parar en ningún pueblo. Eres un hombre, no creo que necesites sentarte para mear.

Chuck tragó saliva. No le gustaba mucho la idea de hacerlo en medio de una carretera por la que pasaban coches (no muchos, pero los suficientes para hacerle sentir avergonzado). Finalmente detuvo el coche, salió y dio la vuelta hasta la cuneta. Echó un vistazo a la ventanilla del copiloto, Casey seguía descansando con los ojos cerrados.

Terminó tan rápido como pudo, pero cuando se dio la vuelta Casey ya estaba en el asiento del conductor.

—O-oye.

—Yo conduzco.

—Pero-

—Calla y sube.

Chuck sabía que no tenía opción de ganar así que subió al asiento del copiloto. Maldijo para sí mismo, seguramente estaba molesto por haber tenido que detenerse tan pronto.

No se detuvieron de nuevo hasta las tres de la tarde en una gasolinera. Estaban en medio de la nada, sin importar a dónde miraran lo único que veían era un páramo casi desierto, con pequeños arbustos de un verde oscuro salpicando aquí y allá como única vida. En realidad era bastante impresionante, el cielo moteado de nubes parecía inmenso y el horizonte más lejano de lo habitual. Tenía la sensación de que podían conducir horas y horas sin escapar de aquel desierto. Casey salió de la gasolinera y le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Esta es la comida?—preguntó, mirando con el gesto torcido al cuestionable bocadillo que había dejado sobre el capó del coche para él.

—Me da igual si te lo comes o no, pero eso es todo lo que hay—él se estaba comiendo un bocadillo igual al suyo así que Chuck supuso que pedir aunque fuera un bar de carretera no era una opción.

Comieron junto al coche y se pusieron en marcha, asegurándose esta vez de ir primero al baño.

—A estas alturas Sarah ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de que no estamos—intentaba seguir callado, pero comenzaba a ser demasiado, tenía muchas cosas sobre las que quería hablar y preguntar.

—Hace horas seguramente, pero no sabe que tengo órdenes de matarte así que es probable que aún no haya dado la alarma.

—Me habría gustado avisarle—realmente se sentía mal por marcharse sin decirle nada, al menos que estaba bien, que se estaba poniendo a salvo.

—Te prometo que habrías preferido morir a lo que la CIA tendrá preparado para ti.

—Sarah no habría hecho eso.

—Oh, claro, la dulce y maravillosa Sarah Walker—dijo sarcástico, casi escupiendo su nombre—. Siento informarte de que es una agente de la CIA, sigue órdenes.

—¿Como tú?

—Tengo que admitir que es mejor agente que yo, por mucho que me duela. Sabe bien cómo jugar su papel, cómo engañar a la gente para que la vean como a alguien bondadosa e inofensiva cuando en realidad sería capaz de matarte o torturarte en el segundo en que le dieran la orden. Es una espía de primera.

—Hablas casi como si estuvieras celoso. No creo que Sarah sea así, es realmente sincera cuando se preocupa, tiene sentimientos. De hecho, habría esperado que me salvara antes ella que tú.

Casey no respondió a ese comentario, ni siquiera con un gruñido, su vista permaneció fija en la carretera y no movió ni un músculo, pero Chuck supo que le había herido con sus palabras y se sintió realmente mal por ello.

—L-lo siento, no quería decir... t-tú eres... tú también-

—Basta. Guarda silencio y déjame conducir, lo estabas haciendo muy bien hasta ahora.

Chuck se calló y agachó la cabeza, casi encogiéndose sobre el asiento. Casey sabía que lo lamentaba y que cualquier idea que pudiera tener sobre que era un hombre frío y sin emociones la habría fomentado él mismo, pero no se sentía con ganas de hablar de sentimientos ahora mismo (ni nunca si era posible), prefería el silencio aun si era incómodo como en ese momento.


	2. Chapter 2

blockquote  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Nota: el flash que tiene Chuck en el primer párrafo es un hecho real acontecido en ese pueblo y puedes encontrar toda la información aquí: wiki/Cokeville_Elementary_School_hostage_crisis/p  
/blockquote  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Eran casi las once de la noche cuando llegaron a Cokeville, en Wyoming, un pueblo quizás incluso más pequeño que en el que habían estado desayunando. Al ver el cartel de bienvenida, Chuck tuvo un flash. emCokeville Elementary School/em – em1986 – niños – decenas de niños /em–em profesores /em–em una pareja: un policía y su esposa /em–em una bomba de gasolina /em–em ZERO EQUALS INFINITY /em–em explosión accidental /em–em asesinato-suicidio /em–em informes médicos de heridos en la explosión./em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Sintió retortijones en el estómago, pero como Casey no se había dado cuenta y no tenía nada que ver con ellos decidió no comentarlo. Era un terrible episodio, pero ya estaba en el pasado./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Ni siquiera entraron en el pueblo, en la carretera principal que pasaba a su lado había un motel en medio de un terreno baldío y eso era todo lo que necesitaban. Aunque no parecía el típico motel de mala muerte, era más bien como un rancho, con las paredes de madera y gruesas columnas de ladrillo gris para sujetar el amplio tejadillo de la entrada, además de adornos con temática vaquera, del Oeste y de origen indio como un tótem junto a una de esas columnas. Un lugar al que irían voluntariamente a pasar el fin de semana familias y parejas./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Cuando vio el nombre del motel en un gran y adornado letrero en la entrada, no pudo contener una risilla. emHideout/em, escondite./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—¿Qué?—preguntó Casey. Chuck señaló hacia el cartel. Casey lo vio y frunció el ceño—. Una palabra y te dejo aquí tirado./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Chuck se echó a reír./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—¿Y nuestra tapadera? ¿La misma?—preguntó aún riendo mientras se acercaban a la entrada con sus mochilas a la espalda./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Mejor será que te mantengas callado./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—¿Pero y si preguntan?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Mgh... No sería normal que tío y sobrino vinieran a un sitio así a pasar la noche. Somos una pareja de vacaciones, de Denver, y estamos visitando los parques nacionales y esas cosas./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—¿Pa-pareja?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Déjame hablar a mí y no habrá problemas./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Por suerte para ellos aún había luz en la oficina. Casey le hizo quedarse aparte y él habló con el encargado. El hombre, de mediana edad y de aspecto muy arreglado, fue amable, aunque le extrañaba que llegaran a esas horas./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—No hemos encontrado ningún sitio decente para quedarnos por el camino, estábamos a punto de parar a un lado de la carretera y dormir en el coche—rio suavemente, una risa que Chuck nunca le había escuchado, con esa fachada amable que solo dedicaba a las personas ajenas cuando iba encubierto, incluso con una mirada un tanto cómplice. El encargado sonrió en respuesta y hasta se inclinó ligeramente sobre el mostrador. Si pensaba que Sarah era buena actriz, debería mirarse al espejo. Casey era casi como un James Bond, estaba seguro de que podía seducir tanto a hombres como a mujeres si esa era su misión./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Regresó junto a él al poco rato con una llave en la mano. El encargado había estado encantado de que pagara en metálico y por adelantado. Salieron del edificio principal para ir a la habitación. Casey colocó la mano en la parte baja de su espalda invitándole a salir primero, mostrando un gesto íntimo ante el encargado para mantener su tapadera, y Chuck intentó no ponerse tenso./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Entraron en la habitación a pie de calle, situada en un edificio anexo al principal. Se encontraron con una pequeña estancia de paredes blancas con una cama de matrimonio cubierta por una colcha parcheada con aspecto de tela vaquera, una cómoda negra con una cafetera encima y una mininevera y un microondas al lado, una mesita redonda con dos sillas y un televisor en la pared. Intentaba ser acogedora, con unos cuántos adornos en las paredes con la misma temática que el resto del motel, pero seguía siendo tan fría e impersonal como cualquier habitación de hotel./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Um... Cama doble./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Somos una pareja, no podía pedir dos camas—respondió sin darle importancia, dejando su mochila sobre la cama en el lado que daba a la puerta./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Sí, entiendo, claro./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Chuck dio la vuelta hasta el otro lado, dejando allí su mochila, y tan solo esperó sin estar muy seguro de qué hacer. Casey sacó unos calzoncillos de su mochila y se metió al baño, salió unos segundos después solo con los calzoncillos puestos (negros, realmente parecía gustarle el negro, o quizás era cosa de espías). El joven tragó saliva e intentó desviar la mirada para no parecer irrespetuoso, pero ¡wao! estaba más musculado de lo que pensaba. El agente abrió la cama y se metió en su lado./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—¡E-espera! Tenemos que hablar./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Ugh...—realmente no quería, estaba exhausto./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—No, en serio, necesito que hablemos, por favor—le suplicó./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Agarró una silla y la colocó delante de la cama, sentándose frente a él. Casey se incorporó reticente y esperó a que Chuck empezara. Pero no lo hizo. Con la cabeza gacha jugó con la tela de sus pantalones, mordiéndose los labios y frunciendo el ceño. Quizás tenía demasiadas cosas que preguntar y no sabía por dónde empezar o estaba demasiado abrumado por lo repentino que resultaba aquello así que le dejó tiempo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Esto es una mierda./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Casey arqueó una ceja. Chuck no solía hablar así./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—¿Por qué me hacen esto a mí? Me... me he esforzado, he arriesgado mi vida contra tipos armados de toda clase. Yo no quería el Intersect y aun así les ayudé y ahora que ya no me necesitan lo mejor que se les ocurre es matarme. ¡No es justo!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—No, no lo es, por eso estoy aquí./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Porque al final siempre haces lo correcto. ¡L-lo digo en serio, no va con segundas!—aclaró, pensando que su tono tal vez había sonado sarcástico—. Siempre... siempre intentas seguir las órdenes que te dan, pero si sucede algo... no sé, cuando lo pienso tú siempre acabas haciendo lo correcto aunque no cumpla exactamente las órdenes que te dieron. Sé que eres un buen hombre, no solo un buen agente, y siento todas las veces que he dicho que no tenías sentimientos y esas cosas. Sé que los tienes, si no me habrías matado y no te habrías metido en todo este lío./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Si todo lo que quieres es hablar de mis sentimientos, podemos dar la conversación por concluida—hizo ademán de meterse en la cama de nuevo, pero Chuck le detuvo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—No, no, por favor. Vale, no mencionaré más tus sentimientos, eres el hombre de hielo. Por favor./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Casey simplemente no pudo resistir su mirada desesperada de cachorrito. Odiaba admitirlo, pero había cedido más de una vez por su culpa. Se incorporó y esperó de nuevo a lo que tuviera que decir, dándole tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—No podré... no podré hablar con mi hermana, ¿verdad?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Es peligroso, para ti y para ella. Si descubren que puede contactar contigo.../p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Lo sé. Lo sé, pero... es tan difícil. Es mi hermana, es mi familia. Sabes, siempre... hemos estado juntos. Sé que me buscará, si piensa que he desaparecido sin ningún motivo se imaginará lo peor y no dejará de buscarme. Lo sé porque yo también lo haría por ella./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Intentaré avisarla de algún modo, pero solo cuando esté completamente seguro de que no nos pone en riesgo, a ninguno de los tres./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Gracias. De verdad, gracias—sabía que no iba a ser fácil y que tardaría un tiempo, pero de algún modo esa angustia que sentía en su pecho dejó de retorcerse tan fuerte, creyó de verdad las palabras de su compañero—. ¿Y... a dónde vamos a ir? Quiero decir, quedan unas nueve o diez horas de viaje, ¿no? Podríamos llegar a Canadá por la noche. ¿Qué haremos allí? ¿Es un «ya veremos» o tienes algo planeado?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Casey suspiró, realmente le gustaba darle vueltas a las preguntas./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Tengo un sitio seguro, el gobierno no lo conoce./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Um... ¿Estás seguro? Quizás si me dices un nombre o algo pueda averiguar si lo conocen o no./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Dudó por un momento, pero de todos modos iba a descubrirlo en unos días./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Black Lake—esperó un momento para ver si Chuck entornaba los ojos en esa expresión que ponía cuando le llegaba un flash—. ¿Algo?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—No, nada./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Es un pequeño pueblo, unos mil habitantes, al norte de Saskatchewan. Otros dos días de viaje después de que crucemos la frontera, si el tiempo es bueno. Nadie podrá encontrarnos allí./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—¿Cómo lo conoces? ¿Y cómo es posible que el gobierno no sepa nada?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Hah... Oye, no son horas para hablar de esto, ya habrá tiempo. Preferiría dormir ahora si no te importa./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Oh, claro, perdona./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Mientras Casey se metía en la cama, Chuck dejó la silla de nuevo en su sitio. Se quedó por un momento agarrando el respaldo, tan fuerte que sus manos temblaban y sus nudillos se ponían blancos. Aún había algo de lo que quería hablar, pero quizás le daba miedo la respuesta./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Ya sabías desde hace tiempo que ibas a tener que matarme./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"No era una pregunta. Casey apretó los dientes y se levantó de la cama, pero siguió dándole la espalda, al igual que hacía Chuck. No se sentía con fuerza para encararle en ese momento, de hecho se sentía algo avergonzado por no habérselo dicho antes, por no haber hecho nada hasta que ya era demasiado tarde./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Desde el principio./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Chuck tragó saliva. Así que le habían estado utilizando desde el principio sabiendo que al final ordenarían su muerte. De hecho le habían convencido para que él mismo se pusiera la cuerda al cuello ayudándoles a conseguir nuevos Intersect./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—¿Y desde cuándo tienes esta huida planeada?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Desde la primera vez que me ordenaron matarte./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—¿La primera vez?—preguntó confuso./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Esa vez que estuvimos a punto de conseguir nuevos Intersect, pero resultó ser un virus y todo explotó. Cuando Walker entró en tu casa para avisarte yo estaba allí, preparado para matarte./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—¿Lo habrías hecho, si Sarah no me hubiera informado de que había fallado?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Hubo un silencio, un silencio que fue respuesta suficiente, pero Chuck tenía que oírlo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Sí. Pero eso fue antes de que me diera cuenta de lo aliviado que me sentí al no tener que hacerlo. En ese momento supe que no podría hacerlo la siguiente vez, por eso comencé a buscar un plan alternativo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Chuck suspiró. Casey no supo qué significaba, si estaba molesto porque había estado dispuesto a matarle o si se alegraba porque ya no era capaz de hacerlo. No preguntó. El joven dejó la silla y se fue a su lado de la cama, se quitó las zapatillas y el cinturón y se metió bajo las sábanas vestido. Eso no era buena señal, ni siquiera había preguntado por algo de comer y eso que no habían cenado. Pero la situación era difícil y sabía que dijera lo que dijera no arreglaría nada. Se metió también en la cama y se quedó dormido antes de lo que esperaba, había estado demasiadas horas conduciendo sin haber siquiera dormido la noche anterior./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Sintió un cuerpo caliente contra su espalda al despertar en la penumbra de la habitación. Giró la cabeza y vio a Chuck acurrucado a su lado, profundamente dormido pegado a él, aún vestido. Podía sentir su aliento en la columna. Por un instante su corazón latió demasiado fuerte. Apartó la mirada, no podía permitirse esa reacción. Se levantó, escuchando un gruñido del chico ante el movimiento del colchón, pero no despertó. Se dio una ducha y se afeitó, se cambió de camisa y recogió todo antes de despertar a Chuck./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Mmgh... ¿Qué hora es?—se quejó cuando levantó la persiana./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Hora de marcharnos, date prisa./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Se estiró y se levantó perezoso. Se miró en el espejo de baño. Tenía mala cara, se había despertado demasiadas veces durante la noche, siempre justo antes de que alguien le matara en una de sus múltiples pesadillas (casi siempre Casey, aunque no el único). Recordó la leyenda que decía que si mueres en un sueño mueres en la realidad. Si eso fuera cierto había estado a punto de morir demasiadas veces esa noche. Se lavó la cara y se frotó la barbilla, decidiendo que no le hacía falta afeitarse todavía. No tardó mucho ya que estaba vestido y se reunió con su compañero en la puerta./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Vamos a desayunar a ese restaurante de enfrente./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Chuck tan solo asintió con la cabeza y cruzaron la carretera hacia un local llamado emBlondie's Diner/em, unos pocos metros antes del motel, con la fachada de piedra y madera. Como casi todos los restaurantes o establecimientos que habían visto de camino, parecía una casa transformada en negocio. Apenas acababan de abrir, eran solo las siete de la mañana, pero ya había un cliente sentado en una mesa. Una mujer rubia bien entrada en los cuarenta aunque aún bastante atractiva los saludó y los llevó a una mesa./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—¿De visita? ¿Se hospedan en el Hideout?—les preguntó sonriente./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Casey esperó a que Chuck soltara su nerviosa respuesta exagerada, pero tan solo respondió con un breve «hm»./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Estamos visitando los parques de la zona. Solo nos hemos quedado esta noche, ya nos marchamos—le explicó Casey sonriente, consiguiendo que ignorara el comportamiento de su compañero./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Van a disfrutarlos mucho, yo ya he recorrido la mayoría de parques y esta es una buena época para verlos, están preciosos y aún no hay mucha gente. Les dejo para que echen un vistazo a la carta./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Cuando la mujer se puso a hablar con el otro cliente, Casey se volvió hacia el chico./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Hey, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Has olvidado cómo actuar?—aunque nunca había sabido hacerlo muy bien, pero sabía que ese no era el problema./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—No quería estropear nuestra tapadera—respondió secamente, sin levantar la vista de la carta./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Era evidente que no se trataba de eso, que estaba enfadado por lo que habían hablado la noche anterior, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Cuando tan solo se pidió una tortilla para desayunar, Casey se preocupó un poco más./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—¿Quieres conducir el próximo tramo?—le ofreció./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Hm, claro—respondió apenas audible, dando demasiadas vueltas a un trozo de tortilla con el tenedor. Debería estar hambriento, no habían comido nada desde el bocadillo en la gasolinera, pero sentía un nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba comer./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Terminaron de desayunar sin que Casey tuviera que pedirle que se callara ni una sola vez, de hecho no habló en absoluto. Regresaron al coche y se pusieron en marcha hacia el norte. Nunca imaginó que echaría de menos la estúpida charla del chico. Sentía una molesta opresión en el pecho. Dejar a su familia, sus amigos, toda su vida atrás, ya estaba sufriendo bastante como para que encima él le hiciera sufrir todavía más, pero no sabía cómo solucionarlo, no le habían entrenado para eso./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Cerca de las dos de la tarde, sin detenerse de camino, llegaron a un pueblo llamado Townsend, junto al río Misuri, con una gran tienda de suministros marítimos justo a la entrada. Los últimos treinta kilómetros la carretera había estado rodeada de verdes campos de cultivo. Estos cultivos se extendían a lo largo de toda la ribera del río, pero eran más abundantes en esta zona donde el río se ensanchaba formando casi un lago. Era un cambio agradable después de pasar la mayor parte del viaje entre desiertos./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Entraron en el primer restaurante que encontraron en la carretera principal, emFull Belli Deli/em, con comida rápida en unas bandejas de plástico que se llevaron y comieron en el parque que había justo detrás. Después de tanto tiempo en el coche necesitaban algo de aire fresco./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Faltan casi cuatro horas, llegaremos sobre las siete./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Mm. ¿Y en la frontera?—preguntó sin mostrar mucho interés, dando vueltas con el tenedor de plástico a aquella especie de relleno de burrito./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Tengo un contacto allí, podremos pasar sin problema./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Chuck tan solo asintió distraídamente. Casey gruñó en el fondo de su garganta. No le gustaba esta situación y por algún motivo sentía que necesitaba hacer algo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Escucha, sé que estás cabreado conmigo y tienes todo el derecho. Sé que debería disculparme, pero esas cosas no se me dan bien así que ¿por qué no me dices lo que tengo que hacer o decir para que volvamos a la normalidad?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Y Chuck le miró como si no entendiera de qué estaba hablando./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—¿Por qué iba a estar cabreado contigo?—preguntó confuso./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Porque... iba a matarte—era tan evidente./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—No lo hiciste./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Pero iba a hacerlo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Pero no lo hiciste y llevas planeando mi huida desde entonces, ¿cómo podría estar cabreado? Solo puedo agradecértelo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Casey le miró por un instante con la boca entreabierta. No lo comprendía, estaba seguro de que se enfadaría con él por eso, pero no parecía importarle en absoluto. emAgradecérselo/em. Era tan ridículo agradecérselo a la persona que iba a ser tu asesino. Pero así era Chuck. Gracias a eso Casey pudo sentir su pecho un poco más ligero./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—¿Entonces por qué estás así desde que te lo conté?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Porque... el gobierno ha estado utilizándome desde el principio sabiendo que finalmente me matarían. Me siento... traicionado por mi propio gobierno, por quienes deberían velar por mi seguridad—tragó saliva y dejó a un lado la bandeja con su comida apenas sin tocar. Parpadeó, intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por escapar—. Todo este tiempo me he estado esforzado a pesar de todo el peligro. Solo quería ayudar, incluso poniendo mi vida en juego, y resulta que en realidad les estaba ayudando a conseguir lo que necesitaban para poder matarme. He ayudado en mi propio asesinato, es tan ridículo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Casey podía escuchar las lágrimas en su voz incluso si no se derramaban por sus ojos. Apoyó una mano en su hombro en un gesto que no era propio de él, tan solo intentando reconfortarle. Él no lo había visto de ese modo hasta entonces, pero era realmente irónico y una broma de mal gusto. Entonces Chuck levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos, y el corazón de Casey dio un vuelco. Con los ojos húmedos, la mirada que el chico le dedicaba no era de odio ni enfado, en absoluto; era cálida, amistosa, incluso intentaba sonreír por mucho que le costara en ese momento. Casey sintió un impulso que sabía que no debía sentir así que se contuvo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Casey, en serio, no te odio ni nada parecido, solo estabas haciendo tu trabajo y... por algún motivo que aún no comprendo decidiste que merecía la pena echar por la borda toda tu carrera para que yo viva. Creo que te he juzgado mal todo este tiempo y me disculpo por ello. Me gustaría conocer al John Casey de verdad, al que me está salvando la vida, no al agente que se encargaba de mantenerme vigilado./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Maldito crío hablando de sentimientos y haciéndole pensar que él también los tiene. Gruñó, lo que traducido quería decir que era una tontería de chicas, y se apartó intentando romper esa especie de intimidad que se había formado entre ellos./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Alex./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—¿Huh?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Mi nombre real, Alexander Coburn. Puedes empezar por ahí, John Casey ya no existe./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Y ahí estaba, esa expresión que ponía cada vez que tenía un flash. Chuck quedó desorientado por un momento hasta que volvió a mirar a su compañero./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—¿Un flash?—preguntó, algo preocupado./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Um, sí, algunos informes y eso, nada relevante—sonrió, quitándole importancia./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Intentó olvidar lo que había visto, o al menos ignorarlo ya que olvidarlo era imposible. No quería saber nada que Casey- Alex no quisiera decirle./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—De acuerdo, vamos—tiró su bandeja ya vacía al cubo de basura y se dirigió al coche./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Oh, um, entonces... ¿Alex?—Chuck se apresuró en seguirle. Estaba sorprendido y algo emocionado porque le hubiera dicho su nombre real./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Subieron al coche y se pusieron en marcha, conduciendo Alex esta vez./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Así que Alex, ¿eh? Alexander, me gusta, te pega—tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas, nervioso por llamarle por su nombre real. Alex puso los ojos en blanco, intentando parecer molesto, pero en realidad le agradaba que volviera a hablar—. Oh, ¿quizás debería llamarte Coburn?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—No, no uses mi apellido. Cuando lleguemos a Canadá conseguiremos identidades nuevas, por ahora solo Alex. Y tú solo Chuck./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—¿Y si alguien pregunta nuestros apellidos?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—Mm... Yo seré Baldwin. Elige. Y no sirve Carmichael./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—¿Baldwin como Alec Baldwin? Será fácil de recordar—rio y Alex sintió que llevaba meses sin oírle reír. Chuck se paró a pensar durante varios segundos, barajando diferentes posibilidades—. ¿Levi?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"—De acuerdo—no preguntó, pero tenía curiosidad por saber por qué ese apellido./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"El resto del viaje siguió en silencio, pero ya no se sentía tan incómodo, el aire se había relajado entre ellos. /p 


	3. Chapter 3

Llegaron al paso fronterizo de noche, ya casi a las siete. Los coches se acercaban uno por uno en dos filas. Chuck estaba de los nervios, más histérico a cada metro que avanzaban, mientras que Alex estaba completamente tranquilo. ¿Cómo demonios iban a cruzar la frontera sin pasaportes? Llegaron a la cabina de paso y una preciosa mujer pelirroja se les acercó. Alex vistió su sonrisa más seductora, que incluso hizo que el corazón de Chuck palpitara.

—Agente—su voz sonó profunda y sexy.

—¿Viene por trabajo o por placer, caballero?—preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa insinuante.

—Creo que eso dependerá de usted, agente—respondió guiñando un ojo.

 _¿En serio le ha guiñado un ojo?_ , pensó Chuck boquiabierto. Era evidente incluso para él lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Ese es tu amigo?—preguntó la mujer, apenas echándole un vistazo a Chuck.

—Sí, dormirá en el motel—respondió, sacudiendo la mano como si no fuera importante—. ¿Tendré que pedir una habitación con dos camas?

—Creo que yo tengo algo mucho mejor para ti—se colocó el pelo tras la oreja y ladeó las caderas, intentando verse sexy en el uniforme.

—No lo dudo.

—Salgo en quince minutos, espérame en el bar—susurró y les dejó pasar.

No tuvieron que mostrar ningún pasaporte ni visado, la agente no los pidió.

—Así que ella era tu... contacto. Y creo que es bastante literal lo de _contacto_ —se sorprendió por el tono molesto de su propia voz.

—Sí—respondió secamente. Sabía que a Chuck no le gustaba utilizar a las personas de ese modo, pero dada la situación no había otro remedio—. Dormirás en ese motel de ahí y nos marcharemos por la mañana.

Aparcó frente al pequeño motel de una planta y apenas diez habitaciones llamado _Double Tree_ , con paredes de ladrillo oscuro y llamativas puertas verdes.

—¿De verdad tengo que dormir aquí solo?—preguntó, reticente a salir del coche.

—¿Es que tienes miedo a la oscuridad, Bartowski?

—Levi—le corrigió.

—Oh, cierto, la costumbre. Y sí, tienes que quedarte aquí, a no ser que quieras hacer de mirón mientras me acuesto con ella.

Chuck sintió una punzada en el pecho. Detestaba a esa mujer y no sabía por qué, ni siquiera la conocía. Apretó los dientes y los puños y salió del coche dando un portazo. No quería discutir porque no tenía motivo para hacerlo, pero estaba enfadado de todos modos. Mientras pedía una habitación en la ventanilla de la oficina, vio a Alex marcharse con el coche y desaparecer en la esquina del motel.

Sentado en la pequeña cama de muelles hundidos, intentó pensar en algún motivo para estar enfadado. No encontró ninguno lógico, solo manchas de origen cuestionable en la moqueta bajo sus pies. Echó un vistazo a la cama y no parecía muy higiénico dormir ahí. Deseó estar en el _Hideout Motel_ , incluso si eso significaba compartir cama con Alex. En realidad no habría sido tan malo de no ser por las pesadillas, pero Alex no tenía la culpa de eso.

—Alex...—susurró, aún sintiéndose extraño al pensar en él con ese nombre. John Casey sonaba más patriótico, más propio de un soldado, pero quizás Alexander era más propio para ese hombre que aún no conocía realmente.

Se echó en la cama sobre la colcha (no quería abrirla y ver cómo eran las sábanas, no se arriesgaría). Quizás debería ir a comer algo, no había cenado, pero tenía un nudo en el estómago y no le apetecía dar vueltas por esas calles ya de noche y sin coche y acabar en el bar donde Alex iba a reunirse con esa mujer. Volvió a sentir una punzada en el pecho ante esa idea.

Pasó la noche entre una pesadilla y otra, pero esta noche las pesadillas no se reducían a ser asesinado por diversas personas, Alex y la mujer eran protagonistas de otras, pero no quería pensar en ellas. No sabía qué hora era, no tenía reloj ni móvil, pero en cuanto hubo algo de claridad en el cielo se incorporó y se quedó sentado en la cama, esperando a que su compañero regresara porque volverse a dormir para tener otra pesadilla no era una opción.

Se frotó los brazos con las manos, sintiendo un escalofrío. Tenía las extremidades frías, tan solo llevaba el uniforme del Compra Más con la camisa blanca de manga corta y una camiseta fina debajo. Habiendo estado casi todo el rato en el coche no se había percatado del descenso de temperatura, pero estaban en el norte y había nubes en el cielo que amenazaban con lluvia. Quizás Alex hubiera metido alguna chaqueta en su mochila, pero maldijo cuando recordó que la había dejado en el coche.

Lo que pareció una eternidad después, Alex llamó a su puerta. Chuck quiso preguntar cómo había sabido cuál era su habitación, pero nada más abrir la puerta el olor a perfume femenino le golpeó como una nube tóxica y sintió náuseas. No era realmente tan desagradable, pero Chuck lo sentía así.

—¿Ya nos vamos?—preguntó secamente sin mirarle a la cara.

—Sí. ¿Quieres desayunar primero? Tenemos algo más de tres horas hasta Calgary, nos quedaremos allí un día o dos en lo que conseguimos las nuevas identidades.

—Estoy bien, vámonos—tan solo quería alejarse de allí tan pronto como fuera posible.

Salió de la habitación sin darle oportunidad siquiera de entrar y llevó la llave a la oficina. Alex le estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido cuando se acercó al coche.

—¿Todo bien?—le preguntó algo preocupado.

—Sí.

De nuevo el aire estaba tenso entre ellos. Alex estaba seguro de que esta vez era su culpa, de que había hecho algo mal aunque no estaba seguro de qué había molestado concretamente al chico. Condujo al norte hacia Calgary mientras las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer sobre el parabrisas. Vio cómo Chuck se abrazaba a sí mismo, frotándose los antebrazos y las manos, y subió un poco la calefacción. Viviendo en Los Ángeles no estaría acostumbrado al frío, sabía que iba a pasarlo mal los primeros meses en Black Lake, sobre todo porque se acercaba el invierno.

—¿Qué te molesta?—preguntó finalmente, dándose cuenta de que Chuck no pensaba decir nada.

—No sé de qué hablas—replicó, girando la cabeza para mirar por su ventanilla.

—Oye, no eres una chica, si estás enfadado por algo dilo y lo solucionamos. Aún tenemos mucho camino por delante y va a ser un infierno si seguimos así—realmente no sabía cómo tratar con él, hablar de sentimientos y esas tonterías no era lo suyo.

Chuck permaneció callado por un momento, quizás intentando buscar la manera de no sonar tan femenino.

—¿La conocías desde hace tiempo?

—Unos meses— _así que se trataba de eso_ , pensó, intentando no suspirar irritado.

—Entonces no te has... acostado con ella para que nos dejara pasar—le costó decir esa palabra y apenas fue un susurro.

—No he dicho eso.

—Pero si la conoces desde hace meses...—frunció el ceño confuso.

—También llevo planeando esto meses.

—¿Entonces no es una relación de verdad, solo la estabas utilizando?—no lograba comprenderlo o tal vez simplemente no quería.

—¿Qué preferirías?—le miró un instante, serio, con esa expresión que conseguía que las cosas dejaran de dar vueltas en su cabeza y se concentra, antes de regresar su atención a la carretera.

—N-no lo sé, no lo entiendo, no estoy seguro... pero quiero saber la verdad.

Entonces tendría que decirle la verdad, incluso si con esa verdad conseguía que le odiara o le despreciara, porque él tampoco estaba seguro de qué estaba pasando.

—Era una parte importante del plan, imprescindible para cruzar la frontera. He estado en contacto con ella los últimos meses, desarrollando nuestra relación para poder cruzar a Canadá como lo hemos hecho. Solo la he utilizado, pero para ella es solo sexo y amistad, nada serio, no le he roto el corazón.

—No te gusta—murmuró casi inaudible.

—No particularmente, solo era un objetivo fácil.

Chuck se sintió aliviado, la presión en su pecho se suavizó, y entonces se puso aún más tenso cuando se dio cuenta. No debería ser así, su reacción no era normal, tendría que estar enfadado porque hubiera utilizado a una mujer de ese modo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

—¿Estás enfadado?—le preguntó, en realidad incapaz de leer la confusa expresión en su rostro.

—¡Ah! N-no... no sé, yo... am... No estoy enfadado contigo, en todo caso debería disculparme porque tengas que hacer algo así por mi culpa. Es solo que... tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, no me entiendo ni a mí mismo—rio nerviosamente, a pesar de que en realidad sentía ganas de llorar simplemente por el estrés.

—No es tu culpa.

—¿Eh?

—Nunca pienses que nada de esto es por tu culpa, no lo es. Tú no has hecho nada para provocarlo, solo te has visto arrastrado por los demás—le dijo tajante, no tenía ninguna duda sobre ello, por eso estaba ahí.

—Mm... Gracias—se tranquilizó, aún sin comprender nada, pero Alex conseguía apaciguar la locura que bullía en su cabeza.

Eran sobre las diez y media cuando llegaron a Calgary y el cielo estaba completamente encapotado. Casi parecía de noche por culpa de las nubes, aunque no llovía en ese momento. Se detuvieron en un desguace de coches a las afueras. Alex le hizo bajar del coche, coger su mochila y esperar fuera. Chuck se puso rápidamente un par de chaquetas (ninguna de ellas era muy gruesa) ya que estaban a apenas dos grados y dio gracias porque a Alex se le ocurriera meterlas en la mochila. Su compañero habló un par de minutos con el encargado y salió del desguace sin el coche.

—Podías haberme dejado despedirme de ella, hemos pasado más de dos días juntos sin apenas separarnos—sonrió y se alegró de ver que Alex, aunque intentara disimularlo, también sonreía—. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Robamos otro?

—No por ahora, de momento a pie.

—¿En serio? ¿Con el frío que hace? ¡Voy a congelarme! Prefería la calefacción del coche.

—No te quejes, nenaza, camina y se te pasará el frío—se burló, cruzando ya la carretera hacia la otra acera.

—Pero, um... ¿tenemos algún sitio al que ir? ¿Tienes algo planeado o improvisamos?—se dio prisa en seguirle, con los brazos encogidos contra el pecho.

—¿Tú qué crees?—le preguntó con esa sonrisa engreída que a veces ponía.

—Lo tienes todo planeado, siempre.

—Qué bien me conoces. Vamos a comer algo, aún es pronto.

Caminaron unos minutos y entraron en un bar-cafetería. Era oscuro y no tenía muy buena pinta, tan solo había un par de personas, seguramente trabajadores de la zona. Pero estaban en las afueras, no podían pedir más. Al menos allí ninguna camarera simpática les preguntaría por su vida.

Pidieron un par de sándwiches y café y se sentaron en un rincón.

—¿Cuál será nuestra tapadera a partir de ahora?—preguntó Chuck después de que les llevaran la comida.

—No actúes como un turista y no te preguntarán nada.

—¿Pero y si lo hacen?

Alex suspiró y dio el primer bocado a su sándwich.

—Pareja, de Edmonton, visitando a unos familiares. Los mismos trabajos que la otra vez. Y ten claro que a partir de ahora ya no eres estadounidense. ¿Entendido?

—¿Por qué otra vez pareja?—preguntó más por curiosidad que porque le desagradara.

—Porque no quiero que expliques otra vez que sacaste los rizos de tu madre.

Chuck sonrió y sintió sus mejillas un poco calientes. No, actuar no era lo suyo, mejor dejaba que se encargara Alex, había salido bien en Cokeville.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cuál es el plan?—preguntó curioso.

—Yo hago lo que tengo que hacer y tú obedeces a lo que te ordeno.

—Me pides—le corrigió.

—¿Hm?

—Ya no eres agente y los amigos piden, no ordenan.

Alex se le quedó mirando fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Chuck se dio cuenta de que tal vez le había molestado al decirle que ya no era agente, seguramente eso aún le dolía.

—L-lo siento, no quería... um... Siento mucho que hayas tenido que dejar de ser agente por-

—¿Nos consideras amigos?—le interrumpió, ya cansado de que se disculpara.

—¿Eh? Cla-claro. ¿Tú no?

Estaba salvándole la vida, a estas alturas no podía considerarle de otro modo, aunque quizás Alex no lo veía igual, tal vez él solo lo hacía porque era lo correcto. Seguía mirándole fijamente y era incapaz de adivinar lo que estaba pensando. Tenía miedo de que de repente le soltara que nunca consideraría amigo a un friki como él.

—Está bien. Vámonos ya—dio el último sorbo a su café y se levantó de la mesa.

—¿Está bien?—repitió confuso y le siguió hasta la puerta—. ¿Qué significa «está bien»? ¿Está bien que te considere mi amigo? ¿Significa que-

—Que no vamos a hablar de sentimientos ahora y preferiblemente nunca—respondió tajante y casi amenazador.

Chuck asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás algo intimidado. Realmente ya no le tenía miedo a Alex, pero aún le seguía inspirando algo de respeto. Alex vio su reacción amedrentada y no le gustó, no era esa su intención. Suspiró y colocó una mano en su espalda, haciéndolo pasar por la puerta del bar en lo que intentó ser un gesto amable.

Cuando salieron del bar ya caían algunas gotas de lluvia, pero segundos después parecía estar diluviando. Tuvieron que echar a correr en busca de un sitio para refugiarse. Llegaron a la entrada de unos pequeños cines abandonados, pero a esas alturas ya estaban empapados.

—¡Fiu! Vamos a tener que comprar algún abrigo, chubasquero o algo, así empapados vamos a acabar enfermos.

—Ggh...

El gruñido de Alex le sobresaltó.

—Ah, um, lo-

—Si vuelves a disculparte me cabrearé—le advirtió. Entonces miró a Chuck y vio sus rizos empapados aplastados contra la frente y las gotas de agua recorriendo su rostro algo sonrojado por la agitación de la carrera. Su corazón latió con fuerza y tragó saliva. Le dio la espalda, no podía seguir mirándole—. Te disculpas tantas veces que cuando lo digas de verdad no significará nada—sintió la necesidad de aclararlo para que no malinterpretara su amenaza.

—V-vale—le miró algo confuso por su comportamiento.

Alex se sentó en un banco de piedra en medio de aquel soportal donde estaban las taquillas. Se peinó el pelo empapado hacia atrás. Estaba molesto consigo mismo por no haber anticipado el tiempo, con la ropa que llevaban solo podían aguantar algo de fresco, nada apropiado para el clima de Canadá, y ahora estaban calados hasta los huesos.

Casi saltó del banco cuando Chuck se sentó al otro lado tras él, presionando espalda con espalda. Le costó todo su autocontrol mantenerse inmóvil. Permanecieron allí en silencio, escuchando la lluvia caer sin cesar. Alex consiguió calmarse concentrándose por completo en la espalda mojada de su compañero contra la suya. Sabía que tenía que hacer las cosas de forma correcta. Tenía que dejar atrás su antigua vida y comenzar la nueva con buen pie. No tenía por qué seguir actuando cuando el propio Chuck había dicho que quería conocer su verdadero yo.

—Para un espía, o cualquier agente, es difícil tener amigos—comenzó a explicar en un tono suave, casi como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo—. Pueden resultar heridos por tu culpa, pueden usarlos contra ti o pueden acabar resultando ser otros espías que intenten matarte. No es fácil. Te acostumbras a mantener a la gente a cierta distancia segura tras una barrera y luego es difícil dejarlos pasar—inspiró profundamente. Cada palabra que pronunciaba parecía salir a la fuerza de su boca—. Empiezo a pensar que he pasado demasiado tiempo trabajando como agente. No creo que sea fácil dejar de actuar como uno, dejar acercarse a la gente, pero si tengo que hacerlo prefiero comenzar contigo. Confío en ti. Así que... sí, te considero mi amigo, pero me temo que tendrás que tener algo de paciencia conmigo.

Se hizo el silencio y Alex tuvo miedo. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Chuck, ni siquiera sabía si lo que había dicho tenía algún sentido. Sintió su espalda tensarse y pensó que iba a levantarse y alejarse, pero en su lugar llevó la mano hacia atrás y agarró su muñeca. Chuck quería girarse y abrazarle, pero sabía que Alex no lo aceptaría.

—Yo... Ah... am... T-tengo paciencia, mucha. Yo, um...—su respiración estaba agitada y su corazón latía acelerado. ¿Cómo expresarle cuánto se alegraba de que le considerara su amigo? Quería decirle que podía confiar en él, que le ayudaría a dejar de ser un agente y volver a abrirse a la gente, que podrían superarlo juntos, pero su cerebro no era capaz de formar frases lógicas en ese momento, simplemente se sentía demasiado feliz.

Alex presionó su tembloroso agarre con su mano libre, permaneciendo tan solo en silencio con sus espaldas la una contra la otra. El joven supo que no necesitaba usar palabras, ya había conseguido hacerse entender.

Tardó casi una hora en dejar de diluviar y aún siguió chispeando durante un rato, pero ya estaban cansados de permanecer en aquel soportal.

—Tienes razón, esto solo va a ir a peor, compraremos algo en la próxima tienda que veamos—le dijo Alex mientras caminaban intentando permanecer bajo los tejadillos.

Según se adentraban en la ciudad, aumentaba el flujo de gente y también los incómodos paraguas. Alex perdía constantemente de vista a su compañero y eso no le gustaba. Sin teléfonos móviles ni otra forma de comunicarse sería difícil encontrarse de nuevo si se separaban. Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y lo acercó a su cuerpo, impidiendo que la gente pasara entre ellos.

—Escucha, mantente cerca. Si nos separamos y no podemos encontrarnos, nos reuniremos en el desguace, ¿de acuerdo?

Cuando Chuck no respondió le miró y vio su rostro agachado ruborizado, con los labios presionando tensos en una fina línea. Estaba evidentemente nervioso, sorprendido por su gesto. Pensó en soltarle, pero decidió no hacerlo al ver que Chuck ni siquiera hacía ademán de apartarse. Incluso si el chico estaba algo tenso, siguieron caminando pegados el uno al otro y poco a poco Chuck fue relajándose en el fuerte brazo que lo rodeaba.

Llegaron a una tienda de ropa masculina y se compraron sendos jerséis y abrigos, poniéndoselos allí mismo. Por suerte ya había dejado de llover, pero igualmente compraron un paraguas por si acaso. Chuck salió de la tienda con su camisa del Compra Más en la mano. Se quedó mirándola por un momento, recordando. No iba a necesitarla de nuevo, no iba a regresar allí, ya no sería un _Nerd Herd_. Y, por algún motivo que aún no entendía, a pesar de que significara no volver a ver a su hermana, a Morgan o a cualquiera de sus amigos y conocidos, se sintió bien al tirar la camisa en un contenedor.

Alex tan solo le observó en silencio en aquella simbólica despedida de su pasado y esperó hasta que regresó al momento en el que estaban.

—Vamos—volvió a colocar la mano en su cintura a pesar de que ya no había paraguas acaparando la calle y Chuck no rechazó el gesto.


	4. Chapter 4

Caminaron hacia la zona noreste de la ciudad. Resultaba evidente según se acercaban que no era un barrio muy recomendable. Los grafitis recubrían las paredes, los chicos que deberían estar en la escuela se reunían fumando y bebiendo en las escaleras de algún bloque de apartamentos. Demasiados indigentes, demasiados tipos parados en una esquina. Alex apartó el brazo que rodeaba a su compañero, mejor no tentar a la suerte.

—Dime que estamos aquí por una buena razón, porque no me gusta nada este sitio—le dijo Chuck algo inquieto.

—No tardaremos mucho, no mires a nadie a la cara.

—Eso me tranquiliza mucho—replicó sarcástico—. Sabes, pensé que Canadá era un lugar pacífico e idílico, ya sabes, todos vecinos, todos amigos- ¿huh?

Miró nervioso a todas partes cuando Alex le agarró del brazo y se detuvo. ¿Estaban en peligro? ¿Alguien iba a atacarles?

—Tengo que entrar ahí, tú te quedarás fuera—le explicó, señalando con la cabeza al viejo edificio de apartamentos que había al cruzar la calle. Tres hombres con muy mala pinta estaban parados en la entrada y Chuck estaba seguro de que lo que fumaban no eran cigarrillos normales.

—¿Qué? Espera, no puedes dejarme aquí solo, quiero decir, no puedes ir ahí solo, es peligroso. ¿Por qué no vamos juntos?

—Será más peligroso contigo—le arrastró del brazo hacia un callejón y le empujó contra la pared tras unos contenedores—. Quédate aquí, no te muevas, no hagas ruido, no llames la atención. Regresaré en unos minutos—cuando se giró para marcharse, Chuck le agarró de la manga del abrigo. Le miró con esos ojos de cachorrito asustado. Después de todo lo que habían pasado con espías y agentes entrenados le asustaba algo así. Alex no pudo resistirlo—. Toma. Solo en caso de máxima emergencia.

Le dio su cuchillo. Chuck no se quedaba tranquilo con eso, pero algo es algo. Vio marchar a su compañero y se quedó en el callejón, con el cuchillo guardado en el bolsillo y la espalda pegada a la pared, intentando hacerse invisible.

Esperó y esperó lo que parecía una eternidad, preocupado también por si Alex se encontraba bien. Bueno, sabía que en un cuerpo a cuerpo no tendría ningún problema para derrotar a una docena de esos tipos, pero estaba seguro de que ellos estaban armados y ahora que lo pensaba, sintiendo el cuchillo entre sus dedos, no sabía si Alex también lo estaba. No le había visto ninguna pistola, aunque tal vez la llevara en la mochila. Le había dado su cuchillo y ahora se sentía mal porque tal vez no tenía otro.

Cada vez más preocupado, se acercó a la entrada del callejón, solo asomándose para poder ver el edificio donde su compañero había entrado. Entonces escuchó una risa detrás de él y se quedó paralizado.

—¿Jugando al escondite?—preguntó burlón un tipo de piel oscura que desprendía un intenso olor a alcohol y probablemente otras sustancias.

—Ah. Um... Esperando a alguien—respondió Chuck, riendo nerviosamente.

—¿Aquí con el frío que hace? ¿Por qué no tomas algo para entrar en calor?—se acercaba lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos y sonriendo.

Chuck se sentía como una presa, sabía que su tono amistoso llevaba a algo malo. Apretó el cuchillo en su mano, pero no lo sacó.

—Yo no... E-estoy bien.

—Vamos, te vendrá bien algo de beber para calentar el cuerpo. ¿Por qué no me das algo de pasta y yo mismo voy a comprarlo? Sé de una buena licorería por aquí.

Casi se sintió aliviado de que tan solo quisiera robarle dinero, y entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía, lo último que tenía en su cartera lo había gastado en el motel de la frontera.

—Am... Te... te lo daría encantado, de verdad, pero no llevo nada, en serio, estoy pelado—intentó sonreír, rogaba porque se convenciera y se marchara.

—Pelado, ¿eh? Pues este abrigo parece nuevo—le agarró del cuello del abrigo y lo empujó contra la pared de ladrillo. La expresión de su rostro había pasado de burla a cabreo en un segundo. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su apestoso aliento contra su rostro—. ¿Seguro que no tienes algunas moneditas por ahí?

Sintió una presión punzante contra su estómago. No podía verla porque su mirada estaba fija en el rostro del asaltante, pero estaba seguro de que tenía alguna clase de hoja afilada presionando sobre su jersey. Agarró el cuchillo, preparado para sacarlo, pero no quería, no sabía si sería capaz. De repente el tipo fue apartado de su lado de un tirón y vio a Alex detrás de él. Con un puñetazo lo tiró al suelo y pisó su muñeca hasta que soltó el cuchillo, mandándolo debajo del contenedor de una patada.

—Si te levantas, te mato—le advirtió casi con un rugido.

Agarró a Chuck del brazo y se lo llevó de allí sin que el tipo se moviera del suelo hasta perderlos de vista. No se detuvieron hasta cruzar varias calles y girar en varias esquinas. Metiéndose en una estrecha calle, Alex puso a Chuck contra la pared y lo revisó de arriba abajo. Tomó su rostro con una mano y lo miró detenidamente. Ningún daño aparente.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha herido?—le preguntó de todos modos con el ceño fruncido.

Chuck había pensado por un momento que estaba enfadado con él, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que tan solo estaba preocupado.

—Estoy bien, tranquilo, no me ha hecho nada—sonrió, casi olvidando ya lo que acababa de pasar.

Alex gruñó, aceptando su palabra. Sus dedos recorrieron los rizos de la nuca y vio el rubor subir a sus mejillas y su respiración agitarse. Chuck se percató de que estaba tan cerca de él como lo había estado el atacante, pero el sentimiento que le provocaba ni se le parecía. Esos penetrantes ojos azules examinándolo. Tan cerca. La fuerte y callosa mano acariciando su rostro y su cuello. Tan cerca... Y su corazón latiendo tan fuerte que casi podía oírlo. _Esto es culpa de la adrenalina por haber estado a punto de ser atacado_ , fue la excusa que se puso a sí mismo porque no podía ser otra cosa.

Suspiró aliviado cuando le soltó ya más tranquilo y retrocedió un paso, pero entonces Alex vio la pequeña rasgadura en la parte inferior del jersey y la preocupación volvió a su rostro. Levantó el jersey, descubriendo su vientre, y lo acarició con sus fríos dedos. Chuck se estremeció y el aire salió entre sus dientes apretados como un siseo ante el frío contacto. Encogió la tripa, pero no se movió. Sintió los dedos acariciar cada centímetro de su piel como si buscara el más mínimo pinchazo.

—Es-estoy... bien...—su voz temblaba y no era por el aire frío en su barriga.

Alex apretó los dientes y se apartó de él, sabiendo que lo que estaba haciendo no era ni de lejos normal y que probablemente le estaba asustando. Le dio la espalda y respiró hondo intentando recuperar el control. Lo último que quería era que se alejara de él porque su comportamiento le resultara desagradable. Se sorprendió cuando Chuck se acercó a él y presionó su brazo contra el suyo, dejando que el dorso de sus manos se rozara.

—Vámonos de aquí, ¿vale?

Asintió con la cabeza en respuesta y se alejaron de allí tan rápido como pudieron. No se detuvieron hasta llegar a una zona más apacible, aún en las afueras. Entraron a un restaurante de comida india porque la mayoría de restaurantes ya habían cerrado la cocina y se sentaron en la mesa del rincón.

—¿Qué fuiste a hacer a ese lugar?—preguntó Chuck mientras esperaban a que llegaran sus platos.

—Nuevas identidades.

—¿En un sitio así? No parece muy de fiar.

—Hacen un buen trabajo, me he asegurado de ello.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál será mi nuevo nombre? Espero que hayas escogido uno chulo. Oh, por favor, dime que no me llamo Toby.

—¿Toby es peor que Chuck?—preguntó Alex frunciendo el ceño.

—No quiero un nombre de perro—se quejó. Alex se le quedó mirando levantando una ceja—. Vale, Chuck no es un nombre muy de persona, pero aun así...

—Charlton Levi. ¿Entonces dejo de llamarte Chuck? ¿Mejor Charlie?

—Ah, no, Chuck está bien, suena casi duro cuando lo dices tú. Me gusta, lo de Charlton Levi, gracias. ¿Y tú?

—Alexis Baldwin.

—Te sienta bien—le dijo sonriente.

Alex gruñó como si acabara de decir una tontería y se alegró de que llegara la comida para tener una distracción.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a quedarnos aquí?

—Un par de noches, ahora iremos a buscar un hotel.

—Algo decente, por favor. Ese motel de anoche era... bueno, solo espero no haber pillado nada—y así de fácil, con el recuerdo de aquella noche y esos desagradables sentimientos perdió el apetito y volvió a sentir un nudo en la garganta.

—Entendido—se dio cuenta del cambio en su expresión, de cómo su rostro se oscurecía, pero no sabía qué hacer para evitarlo.

Chuck apenas tocó la comida. Dejaron el restaurante y solo tuvieron que dar la vuelta a la calle para encontrar una pensión. Era pequeña y discreta, lo que necesitaban. Estaba en la segunda planta de un edificio algo antiguo y apenas había un pequeño letrero en la fachada. Lo único que Chuck deseaba es que estuviera limpia. Se puso algo tenso cuando Alex le rodeó los hombros con un brazo al cruzar la puerta ya abierta del apartamento transformado en pensión. Una mujer de edad algo avanzada y el pelo rizado en una abultada permanente les recibió con una cálida sonrisa, observando solo un segundo de más el gesto íntimo entre los dos hombres.

—Bienvenidos, ¿buscan habitación?

—Sí, para un par de noches—respondió Alex también sonriente.

—¿Una o dos camas?

—Una está bien.

Ya que la mujer no preguntó nada más, Chuck pensó que podrían haber pedido una habitación doble, aunque no le importó. Era mejor que el motel de la frontera, las sábanas de la cama no tenían manchas y el baño estaba limpio. Tenían una pequeña mesa a un lado con una única silla y una televisión plana en la pared.

Tan pronto como comprobó que podía sentarse en la colcha, tiró la bolsa al suelo y se quitó los pantalones. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a frotarse las piernas.

—Dios, tengo las piernas heladas. ¡En serio, están congeladas! Tendríamos que haber comprado también unos pantalones, los del uniforme son demasiado finos, cualquiera de los que tengo son demasiado finos para este sitio.

Cuando Alex le vio en calzoncillos sobre la cama, frotándose los muslos para que entraran en calor, su miembro reaccionó presionando contra la bragueta. No pudo evitar que un gruñido escapara del fondo de su garganta, pero cuando Chuck le miró ya le daba la espalda y entraba al baño.

Alex se miró en el espejo del baño, agarrando los laterales del lavabo con ambas manos, y entonces miró su entrepierna y el prominente bulto que amenazaba con romper la cremallera. Maldijo para sus adentros. Cada vez le afectaba más rápido, esta vez solo había tenido que verle sin pantalones para ponerse así. Si fuera cualquier otro, pensaría que lo estaba haciendo a propósito, pero Chuck no, él era tan inocente como un corderito y ni siquiera sabía que estaba durmiendo con el lobo.

Soltó una risa despreciativa hacia su reflejo. A quién quería engañar, no iba a hacer nada, estaba demasiado asustado ‒ y él no usaba nunca esa palabra ‒. Sabía que si intentaba algo espantaría al chico y no era el momento más apropiado para eso. Aún les quedaba unos cuántos días de viaje y no podría soportarlos con Chuck evitándole como si tuviera la peste. Y no quería enfrentarse al rechazo.

Se dio una ducha fría por mucho que le habría gustado una ducha caliente y salió del cuarto de baño completamente vestido, preparado para volver a la calle con la excusa de comprar algo más de ropa y lo que pudieran necesitar. Realmente no quería pasar el resto del día en esa pequeña habitación con Chuck. Pero de inmediato escuchó el fuerte sonido de la lluvia contra los cristales. Otra vez estaba diluviando, incluso con el paraguas acabaría empapado.

—Yo también voy a darme una ducha a ver si entro en calor—le dijo, pasando a su lado.

De verdad la necesitaba, estaba comenzando a tener escalofríos. Se quitó la ropa que le quedaba en el baño y se metió en la bañera. Supuso que el agua estaría caliente después de que Alex se duchara, pero tuvo que esperar varios minutos hasta que fue posible meterse bajo el espray de la ducha. Sintió una leve sensación de quemazón en sus piernas heladas hasta que el agua resultó agradable. Cogió uno de los sobres de champú que regalaba la pensión y se tomó su tiempo lavándose el pelo.

Pensó que una ducha le vendría bien, que le ayudaría a relajarse; en lugar de eso, el tiempo a solas le permitió pensar más y más y más. El dolor en su pecho y el nudo en su garganta le hicieron sollozar. Cerró los ojos. Le aliviaba que el agua se llevara las lágrimas.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba a oscuras. Parpadeó un momento, mirando alrededor. Abrió la cortina de la bañera y solo pudo ver la luz de la rendija de la puerta.

—Uh. ¿Alex?—llamó a su compañero.

—Se ha ido la luz, aunque parece que es solo en este edificio. Tal vez vuelva en unos minutos.

—Vale, pero... ¿podrías abrir la puerta para que entre algo de luz?

Escuchó el leve chirrido de la puerta y entró un poco de luz en el baño, aunque ya estaba anocheciendo fuera y tampoco había mucha luz en la habitación. Terminó de aclararse el pelo y se lavó el cuerpo y para cuando terminó la luz aún no había regresado y cada vez estaba más oscuro fuera. Oyó llamar a la puerta de la habitación y Alex habló brevemente con alguien.

—La dueña dice que pueden tardar un par de horas en arreglar el apagón—le informó desde la habitación.

—Oh, genial—soltó molesto—. Oye, ¿podrías ayudarme a salir de aquí? No veo ni torta y no quiero pegármela y abrirme la cabeza contra el lavabo.

—¿Ayudarte cómo?

—No sé, ¿no tienes una linterna o algo?

—Ggrh...—en realidad sí tenía, algo básico en cualquier bolsa de emergencia.

Sacó la linterna e iluminó el suelo del baño justo delante de la bañera. Chuck salió con cuidado, sujetándose al lavabo, y suspiró aliviado cuando posó ambos pies sobre la alfombrilla. Se estiró para alcanzar la toalla en la penumbra y entonces se percató de que la luz de la linterna había dejado el suelo y estaba subiendo por sus piernas. Alex estaba a su derecha, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. No se giró para mirarle, tampoco habría podido distinguir su rostro en el contraluz.

Sin una razón en particular, llevó la toalla a su cabeza para secarse el pelo en lugar de tratar de ocultar su desnudez. Permaneció allí de pie, secándose la cabeza lentamente mientras la luz de la linterna ascendía por sus piernas y se detenía a la mitad de su cuerpo, donde probablemente iluminaba la silueta de su trasero. Sintió un hormigueo en su entrepierna y no necesitó mirar para saber que se estaba poniendo duro y probablemente Alex también lo estaba viendo, pero no intentó ocultarlo.

Casi pegó un salto cuando la luz regresó de repente. ¿No se suponía que serían unas dos horas? En ese momento fue consciente de su desnudez y se cubrió rápidamente la inminente erección con la toalla, pero cuando miró hacia la puerta del baño Alex ya no estaba y escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y cerrarse. No estaba seguro de qué había pasado, de si Alex realmente había estado observando su cuerpo y por qué él lo había permitido, casi exhibiéndose. Lo que sí era seguro era que ahora tenía un problema con el que lidiar y, gracias a dios, Alex se había ido (aunque le preocupaba un poco el a dónde).

Chuck se impacientó según pasaba la tarde y Alex no regresaba. Estaba preocupado, ¿y si había ido a alguno de esos sitios peligrosos y le había pasado algo? Quizás estaba desangrándose en un callejón tras unos contenedores de basura o en una bañera llena de hielo con un riñón de menos. O quizás la CIA o la NSA lo habían atrapado. No, no podía ser, no podía quedarse allí solo, no sabría qué hacer, no sobreviviría. Suspiró aliviado ‒ realmente aliviado ‒ cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Alex entró.

—Fiuh... Menos mal. ¿Dónde has-? ¡Estas empapado! ¿Has estado todo el rato bajo la lluvia?

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él. Su pelo y su rostro goteaban, probablemente tenía empapada hasta la ropa interior, ni siquiera se había llevado el paraguas. Llevó la mano a su mejilla para comprobar si estaba fría viendo que incluso tenía roja la punta de la nariz, pero Alex le agarró por la muñeca y apartó su mano.

—No me toques—le advirtió con su voz más firme y tajante.

Chuck se estremeció, nunca había visto una mirada tan seria y amenazante en su compañero. Sintió miedo y una fuerte punzada en el pecho.

—Ah... V-vale...

Dio un paso atrás, pero aún pasaron varios segundos hasta que Alex soltó el fuerte agarre en su muñeca, dejando la marca de sus dedos en la piel. Chuck no sabía qué hacer o decir, no entendía a qué venía esa reacción, por qué estaba enfadado o molesto con él, así que tan solo regresó a la cama y se metió bajo las mantas (había sacado incluso las que estaban en el armario).

Alex entró al cuarto de baño para secarse y cambiarse de ropa. Cuando salió, Chuck estaba en su lado de la cama, el opuesto a la puerta, dándole la espalda y las mantas le cubrían casi incluso la cabeza. Se metió en la cama y apartó una de las mantas porque era demasiado, dejando que cayera arrugada entre ellos casi como una barrera. Era tarde y deberían cenar, pero ninguno lo mencionó así que se durmieron con el estómago vacío.

Chuck tuvo pesadillas de nuevo esa noche, aunque entre las que se había acostumbrado a tener con gente persiguiéndole y queriendo matarle aparecía una en la que Alex se marchaba, le abandonaba en medio de un bosque nevado, oscuro, con nubes de tormenta sobre su cabeza. Sentía el frío en sus pies desnudos, finas capas de hielo formándose sobre su piel. Gritaba llamando a su compañero, pero el viento cortaba sus palabras cada vez que abría la boca. No podía moverse, no controlaba sus piernas y Alex se alejaba cada vez más en dirección a un cielo despejado y cálido, hasta que no era más que un punto negro en la distancia y ni una sola vez se volvía a mirarle. Y Chuck sabía que se había cansado de él y que ya no le aguantaba más, había sido abandonado porque no le soportaba. Estaba solo.


	5. Chapter 5

—Despierta. Chuck, despierta ya—usó un tono más firme y fuerte después de haberle llamado varias veces sin éxito.

Pero Chuck seguía sin despertar. Gemía en sueños, agitado y temblando. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla realmente mala. Alex se había despertado la primera vez que había pronunciado su nombre. Lo repetía una y otra vez y parecía muy asustado así que imaginó que él era la causa de su pesadilla. Cuando colocó una mano en su hombro para intentar despertarlo, sintió el calor que emitía su cuerpo. Presionó el dorso de la mano contra su frente, estaba ardiendo.

—Mierda—gruñó. Ese no era el mejor momento para un resfriado.

El joven abrió los ojos y murmuró su nombre, pero Alex sabía que no le estaba viendo, su mirada estaba empañada por la fiebre. Necesitaba un médico, pero no podían ir al hospital ya que aún no tenían las identidades falsas. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se asomó al pasillo. Estaba a oscuras, nadie en la recepción. Normal, eran las dos de la madrugada. Pasó tras el pequeño mostrador de recepción y buscó por los cajones una guía de teléfonos. No encontró ninguna así que tuvo que encender el ordenador y saltarse la seguridad, algo muy fácil para él. Con una búsqueda rápida en las páginas apropiadas encontró lo que necesitaba. Usó el teléfono de recepción para llamar y regresó a la habitación.

Chuck se había vuelto a dormir o quizás solo era una seminconsciencia causada por la fiebre. Estaba tiritando, con el rostro cubierto de sudor y el ceño fruncido, murmurando palabras ininteligibles. Resultaba doloroso solo verlo. Ajustó las mantas a su alrededor, pensando que quizás eso le haría sentir más seguro y al menos le ayudaría a salir de la pesadilla. Por un momento funcionó, un breve momento hasta que los temblores y los quejidos regresaron. Alex suspiró. Se tumbó tras él y rodeó su torso con un brazo, presionándolo suavemente contra él. Chuck se tranquilizó, su cuerpo pareció relajarse en el abrazo. Eso no le bajaría la fiebre, pero podría calmar su mente así que Alex lo consintió.

Unos veinte minutos después tuvo que levantarse incluso si no quería. Se puso la chaqueta y bajó al portal. Esperó allí en el frío de la noche hasta que llegó un hombre con sombrero y bufanda que le cubrían casi todo el rostro. Hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo y Alex le dejó pasar. Subieron a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ellos. El hombre dejó su maletín a los pies de la cama y se quitó el sobrero, la bufanda, el abrigo y los guantes. Por su aspecto nadie adivinaría que no era un médico «normal». Era ya de avanzada edad, con el pelo canoso y una tupida barba, los ojos azules con un montón de arrugas a su alrededor. Sin decir nada comenzó a examinar a Chuck, sacando los utensilios que necesitaba de su maletín, mientras Alex esperaba frente a la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Está deshidratado y diría que no ha comido ni dormido mucho en los últimos días. ¿Ha sufrido mucho estrés? Imagino que sí, su cuerpo está exhausto y apuesto a que hoy ha acabado empapado bajo la lluvia, ¿me equivoco?—tan solo seguía hablando sin esperar a que Alex respondiera, no lo necesitaba—. No está acostumbrado a este clima, ninguno de los dos lo estáis, y su organismo está débil, le ha golpeado fuerte. Con esto debería pasársele la fiebre—sacó un pequeño frasco de su maletín junto con una aguja. Desinfectó una zona en el brazo de Chuck con un algodón y alcohol y le pinchó—. Mañana estará mejor, dormirá hasta tarde, pero recaerá si no repone las energías.

—¿Entonces con que coma y beba será suficiente?

—Yo diría que lo más importante es que se deshaga del estrés. No será capaz de comer ni de dormir como debe hasta entonces. Y debería descansar un par de días.

El doctor recogió sus cosas y Alex le acompañó al portal.

—Además de comida decente, nada de comida rápida, cómprele también algunas vitaminas y... no se lo tome a broma, señor, o la próxima vez tendrá que llamar a una ambulancia—le advirtió con una mirada muy seria.

—Entendido—discretamente le pagó y el hombre se marchó, dejando tan solo entrever sus ojos bajo las capas de ropa.

Alex regresó a la habitación y cerró la puerta. Se quitó la chaqueta y se metió en la cama. Chuck había dejado de temblar, pero su cuerpo seguía agitado, fruncía el ceño y era evidente que tenía otra pesadilla. Le abrazó bajo las mantas, dejando que se acurrucara contra su cuerpo, y poco a poco se relajó. Solo cuando sintió que ya no estaba en una pesadilla, Alex se permitió dormir él también.

No fue fácil porque estaba demasiado preocupado, no sabía cómo lidiar con eso. No era un resfriado ni nada que se pudiera curar con unas cuantas medicinas; era algo psicológico, culpa del intenso estrés que sufría por tener que huir y dejar toda su vida y su familia atrás y... por no poder hablar de ello. Se mordió el labio inferior, estrechando su abrazo alrededor del chico. Eso había sido culpa suya, impidiéndole hablar del tema, de sus sentimientos, impidiéndole desahogarse. Recordó esa tarde cuando Chuck había intentado tocarle la cara y él le había agarrado el brazo y le había advertido que no lo hiciera. La expresión herida en su rostro había sido devastadora y después de eso se había metido en la cama directamente sin cenar. ¿Cuántas veces había provocado una reacción así? ¿Hasta qué punto el estado en el que se encontraba había sido culpa suya? Y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

Chuck se despertó envuelto en un intenso calor. Por un lado su cuerpo se sentía cómodo, agradablemente entumecido, y no quería moverse para apartar las mantas, pero por otro el calor era casi asfixiante y estaba sudando. Intentó levantar un brazo para echar a un lado la manta y se dio cuenta de que no podía, estaba atrapado. Abrió los ojos por primera vez, pero no vio nada, tenía algo frente a él, aunque no sabía el qué. Levantó la cabeza y en la tenue luz de la habitación vio el cuello y la mandíbula de Alex. Muy lentamente su cerebro procesó que estaba en sus brazos, con el rostro hundido en su pecho. Lo que sentía a su alrededor no eran solo las mantas, sino el cálido cuerpo de su compañero abrazándolo estrechamente.

Habría entrado en pánico si no se sintiera tan confortable. No entendía por qué estaban en esa posición, pero no iba a cuestionarlo todavía. Agachó la cabeza y apoyó la frente contra el musculoso pecho. Unos minutos después el cambio en la respiración de Alex le dijo que estaba despertándose. No se movió, esperó a ver cuál era la reacción de su compañero.

—¿Chuck?—su voz fue apenas un susurro que no le habría despertado si hubiera estado dormido.

—Hm.

—Anoche tuviste fiebre, te dio muy fuerte. No dejabas de temblar y apenas conseguí despertarte, tenías pesadillas o delirios—le explicó sin aflojar su abrazo. Chuck no recordaba nada de eso, se sentía cansado y sabía que había tenido unos sueños terribles, pero le sorprendió saber que había estado con fiebre, aunque lo siguiente que dijo le sorprendió aún más—. Llamé a un médico y vino a examinarte, te inyectó algo que te bajó la fiebre.

—Uh- um... Lo-

—No te disculpes, no es culpa tuya. El médico dijo que probablemente estaba causado por el estrés y porque tu cuerpo está débil, apenas has comido en los últimos días y el cambio de clima tampoco ha sido bueno—hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño en una mueca de disgusto hacia él mismo—. Soy yo quien debería disculparse, es culpa mía.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que-

—Sí lo es, debería haberte vigilado más, no haber ignorado cuando dejabas la comida ni... haberte impedido hablar. Sé que lo necesitas, que es parte de ti. Esta es la peor situación que has pasado y no has podido hablarlo con nadie, eso solo lo ha empeorado todo.

—Alex, yo no te culpo por nada, estás haciendo todo lo que está en tu mano y más para salvarme la vida. Que mi situación ahora mismo sea un desastre y me haya pasado factura no es en absoluto culpa tuya, parece algo casi inevitable, habría estallado tarde o temmnh...! ¿A-Alex?—perdió el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo cuando la mano de su compañero comenzó a palpar su miembro a través de los pantalones. No le había soltado, seguía rodeándolo estrechamente con el otro brazo mientras le tanteaba con su mano libre—. ¿Qu-qué haces?

—Lo que dijo el médico—respondió tranquilamente.

—¿El médico dijo que hicieras esto?—su cuerpo se tensó, pero no intentó apartarse aunque sabía que Alex se lo permitiría.

—Dijo que necesitas liberar estrés y esta es una buena manera—deslizó la mano dentro de los calzoncillos y envolvió el miembro que estaba despertando rápidamente.

—Ah. Um. Hay... hay otras formmh... ¡Uhn...!—le resultó imposible seguir hablando cuando Alex pasó el pulgar sobre el glande en un giro de muñeca que debería ser ilegal.

—Relájate y déjame encargarme de esto—susurró en su oído y Chuck suspiró, estremeciéndose ante la profunda voz.

El joven obedeció, sintiendo su cuerpo aumentar de temperatura bajo las ya calientes mantas. Quizás eso no era bueno después de haber tenido fiebre, pero no le importaba. El cuerpo de Alex también estaba caliente junto a él. Se aferró a su camiseta con ambas manos mientras hundía el rostro en su pecho, intentando ahogar los casi lastimeros gemidos que salían de su boca. La grande y callosa mano de Alex trabajaba su miembro, primero despacio hasta llevarlo a la completa erección y cuando tuvo algo de lubricación con el líquido que brotaba de la punta se permitió hacer trucos que llevaban a Chuck al límite una y otra vez.

—¡Ngh! Dios, Alex... Uhng... ¡Ah! ¡Ahí! Nnh... Alex... tan bueno...—entre gemidos, sacudiendo las caderas embistiendo la mano de su compañero, no podía dejar de repetir su nombre.

Su cuerpo se contoneaba contra el de Alex, totalmente inconsciente de la reacción que estaba provocando en él, del brazo que se estrechó sobre su espalda juntando aún más sus cuerpos. Sus labios rozaban la tela de la camiseta y, cuando frotó el frenillo de su miembro, mordió cerca de la clavícula, ganándose un profundo gruñido que pudo sentir vibrar en su pecho y le hizo pasar el límite. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, se vino en la mano de Alex tan intensamente que sus piernas temblaban. Su compañero le frotó hasta la última gota, observando la expresión de abandono y placer en su rostro.

No debería gustarle tanto esto, definitivamente no estaba bien, pero si ayudaba aunque fuera un poco a Chuck, entonces no le importaba. Esperó a que se relajara, sintiendo su miembro ponerse flácido aún en su mano, y lo movió suavemente hasta tumbarlo boca arriba. Se apartó e iba a levantarse cuando Chuck le agarró del brazo.

—Es... espera... Tú también...—dijo aún jadeando.

—Estoy bien.

—¡No!

Reunió todas sus fuerzas para incorporarse y empujar a Alex contra la cama. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos y esperó un momento mientras recuperaba energías. Ahora fuera de las mantas sintió un escalofrío ante el aire no tan cálido de la habitación y su cuerpo tembló un momento. Alex frotó uno de sus brazos con una mano, sin saber dónde limpiarse la otra, cubierta de semen.

—No deberías coger frío—le dijo, aun sintiendo que estaba quizás demasiado caliente.

—Estaré bien.

Alcanzó una manta y se la echó sobre los hombros. Tomó la mano de Alex y la limpió en su camiseta, que total también estaba manchada. Alex sintió su miembro palpitar. Su erección era más que evidente en los pantalones y terriblemente dolorosa.

—No tienes que hacerlo—le dijo cuando empezó a desabrocharle.

—¿Sigue en pie lo de no tocarte?—sus manos se detuvieron, sintió miedo por un momento.

—No—nunca debió decir eso.

—Entonces voy a hacerlo. No soy tonto, me he dado cuenta de cómo me miras—desabrochó sus pantalones y el bulto se hizo más notable en los calzoncillos negros—. Lo... lo que acabas de hacer y _esto_ son pruebas más que suficientes. ¿Vas a negarlo?

—No—ya no tenía sentido hacerlo y sentía curiosidad por saber por qué aún no había salido corriendo—. ¿Qué piensas al respecto?

—Mm... No lo sé, ya estoy bastante confuso con todo el tema de la huida, no quiero pensar en esto ahora, solo... quiero hacer lo que me apetece hacer, sin darle vueltas al asunto. ¿Te... te parece bien eso?

Alex sonrió, una auténtica sonrisa, sincera e incluso afectuosa. Chuck se quedó mirándole atónito.

—Sí, me parece bien.

En realidad no se esperaba eso, como mínimo había imaginado que pasarían horas hablando de sentimientos, de la situación y demás, y él lo habría permitido porque sabía que Chuck lo necesitaba, pero tenía que admitir que estaba aliviado de no tener que hacerlo porque ni siquiera él tenía claro cuáles eran sus sentimientos ni qué hacer al respecto.

—Ah... v-vale, entonces...—bajó la mirada y liberó del todo la erección de su compañero. Tragó saliva y se lamió los labios inconscientemente. Era tan grande y gruesa, de un color oscuro y rojizo, con la vena que la recorría desde la base hasta casi la punta palpitando—. S-solo con mis manos, pero... um... espero que sea suficiente.

Alex soltó un gruñido involuntario y Chuck se le quedó mirando como un ciervo ante los faros de un coche. Sintió calor en sus mejillas. Llevaba demasiado tiempo pensando en esto, demasiadas veces ignorando el bulto en sus pantalones o aliviándose a solas cuando era insostenible. ¿Que si sería suficiente con sus manos? Podría correrse solo mirándole.

Se reacomodó en su posición, colocando las manos tras la cabeza para darle a entender que podía empezar. Sintió sus piernas contraerse alrededor de sus muslos. Estaba nervioso, probablemente nunca había tocado a otro hombre, pero Alex sería paciente en esta ocasión, solo por tener esas esbeltas e hipnóticas manos en su verga merecía la pena.

Chuck inspiró hondo y adelantó la mano.

—Ci-cierra los ojos—le pidió antes de tocarle, sintiendo su penetrante mirada.

—No. Si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas, pero si lo haces no voy a dejar de mirar—en eso no iba a ceder, no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

El chico tragó de nuevo, con la boca y la garganta secas de los nervios. Dos de sus dedos tocaron el falo y lo acariciaron apenas rozándolo con la yema. Sintió el calor y lo duro que estaba. Se movió inquieto en su asiento, restregándose un poco contra los muslos de Alex. Entonces dejó de vacilar y envolvió el miembro con su mano. El leve suspiro de Alex le dio un poco más de confianza. Comenzó a frotarlo lentamente, sin apretar demasiado porque no había ninguna lubricación y no quería hacerle daño. De tener la boca seca pasó a sentir cómo se le acumulaba la saliva. Apretó los dientes. Sentía el deseo de chuparlo, pero aún no estaba preparado para eso. En su lugar, se inclinó levemente sobre él y abrió la boca, dejando que la saliva se derramara sobre el miembro. Eso sería suficiente como lubricante.

Alex no pudo resistirlo, gruñó profundamente en su garganta y le agarró por los muslos, acercándolo un poco más a su entrepierna. Chuck se sorprendió, pero cuando fue consciente de la reacción que había provocado en él sonrió. Siguió masturbándole con más confianza, atreviéndose a pasar los dedos sobre el glande, presionando sobre el orificio y raspando muy suavemente con la uña del pulgar el frenillo. Consiguió con eso último que Alex dijera su nombre con un tono que jamás había usado así que se lo anotó en la cabeza para la próxima vez (si es que había próxima vez).

No le llevó mucho más arrastrar al habitualmente frío y duro agente al límite. Trabajándole con dos manos porque una era del todo insuficiente para abarcarle, vio sus abdominales contraerse con la camiseta levantada por encima del ombligo. Sintió los dedos hundirse en sus muslos y pensó que aun con el pantalón dejarían marca, y tal vez lo esperaba. A pesar de tenerlo sentado en sus piernas, Alex embistió en sus manos un par de veces, levantándolo con su movimiento, y finalmente se corrió con un profundo gruñido, salpicando hasta su camiseta.

Chuck se quedó por un momento atónito mientras Alex recuperaba el aliento. Había sentido esas embestidas casi como si hubieran ido dirigidas a él, era consciente como nunca de la fuerza del cuerpo que tenía debajo de él. Sintió un hormigueo en la entrepierna. Exhaló tembloroso el aire que no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo y se limpió las manos casi entumecidas en la camiseta de Alex ya que tendría que lavarla de todos modos. Bajó de encima de su compañero y de la cama y se metió al baño. Se miró en el espejo, su rostro todo ruborizado y aturdido. Su cabeza daba vueltas, pero había decidido no cuestionar lo que sentía ni lo que deseaba, no por ahora, y lo iba a cumplir.

Se dio una ducha, sintiendo todo su cuerpo pegajoso y sudado, probablemente por la fiebre de anoche. Dejó su ropa en un rincón para que Alex se encargara de ella porque él realmente no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo y salió del baño solo con unos calzoncillos limpios, los últimos calzoncillos limpios que le quedaban. Sintió los ojos de su compañero, vistiéndose a un lado de la habitación, sobre él hasta que se metió en la cama, pero no le importó. Le habría gustado cambiar también las sábanas, aunque sabía que no iba a ser posible. Se cubrió con las mantas y se quedó estirado boca abajo en medio de la cama.

—No me queda rompa limpia y tengo hambre—le informó, con el rostro girado hacia él, pero con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Vas a comportarte como un niño mimado?

—¿Vas a permitírmelo?—abrió un ojo y le miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Por ahora—gruñó, forcejeando por no responder con otra sonrisa—. Voy a comprarte algo de comer, después iré a lavar la ropa y a comprar nueva. Vuelvo en unos minutos, no salgas.

Chuck no tenía intención de salir, ni siquiera de levantarse de la cama si no era extremadamente necesario. Estaba exhausto, pero su cuerpo se sentía relajado. No estaba seguro de si estaba relajado porque estaba demasiado cansado como para estar tenso o si la estrategia de Alex había surtido efecto. Daba igual, lo importante es que por unos minutos se quedó dormido y no soñó, ni bueno ni malo.


	6. Chapter 6

Chuck despertó cuando Alex entró en la habitación y el olor de la comida estimuló su nariz.

—Mm... No pensé que habría nada abierto.

—Es prácticamente hora de comer, has dormido hasta tarde, lo que no es de extrañar.

Dejó las bolsas en la mesa y Chuck se incorporó y se sentó en la cama con las piernas dobladas. Alex le miró por un momento y le arrojó una de sus camisetas, negra y con el dibujo de un tanque en la parte frontal. Cuando le vio con ella puesta se arrepintió de habérsela dado.

—Ggrrh...—gruñó largo y profundo.

Chuck le miró sorprendido y sonrió al ver su expresión.

—Uno nuevo.

—¿Huh?

—Un gruñido nuevo. ¿Cómo debería traducirlo? ¿«Te sienta tan bien mi camiseta que estoy a punto de saltarte encima»?

Alex frunció el ceño, mirándole con ojos entornados. Ese chico se había vuelto muy descarado de repente, aunque había acertado. La camiseta, demasiado grande para él, dejaba al descubierto la base de su cuello y cubría sus calzoncillos pero dejaba sus muslos al aire, casi haciendo parecer que no llevaba ropa interior. Demasiada piel demasiado tentadora que se vería demasiado bien con unas cuantas marcas. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a meter toda la ropa sucia de ambos en la mochila vacía de Chuck.

—Tengo un límite, deberías saberlo. Si me haces traspasarlo, no me hago responsable de las consecuencias. No me provoques.

Por un lado Chuck quería continuar y ver en qué acababa, ver las «consecuencias», pero no se sentía preparado para ello, así que decidió centrarse en la comida por ahora. Quizás en el futuro se tomaría su tiempo provocándolo hasta que perdiera el control, realmente era tentador.

—Cuando vuelva no quiero ver ni un solo resto en las bandejas o tendré que obligarte a comerlo—le advirtió tajante.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para salir con la mochila al hombro, Chuck le agarró por la muñeca. Se giró para mirarle y vio su rostro lleno de preocupación.

—¿Tú no comes?

—Estoy bien—los dedos presionaron un poco más alrededor de su muñeca.

—Tú eres fuerte y siempre sabes lo que hacer en cualquier situación. Si enfermo, puedes cuidarme, pero no sé si yo podría si el que enfermara fueras tú.

Alex suspiró. Nunca había tenido a nadie preocupándose por él de ese modo y sintió el impulso de inclinarse sobre él y besarle y abrazarle para hacerle sentir seguro, pero no lo hizo.

—Comeré en la lavandería mientras espero, ¿de acuerdo?

Chuck asintió con la cabeza y soltó su muñeca, dejando que sus dedos se rozaran mientras apartaba la mano lentamente. Solo una acción más, solo una palabra más y Alex sería incapaz de salir de la habitación. Cerró la puerta de un portazo antes de escuchar lo que Chuck iba a decir. El joven se quedó con la boca abierta, solo quería decirle que tuviera cuidado. Suspiró y comenzó con el desayuno-comida que Alex le había llevado, todos platos que le encantaban además de unas bebidas energéticas y un frasco con vitaminas. Chuck se preguntaba si en su expediente aparecían sus platos favoritos o si Alex se había estado fijando más en él de lo que pensaba, quizás no solo por trabajo.

Alex regresó horas después con varias bolsas en ambas manos y se encontró a Chuck en la cama zapeando por los canales de la televisión canadiense, sentado contra el cabecero y cubierto hasta la cintura con las mantas, aún con su camiseta. Echó un vistazo a las bandejas de comida sobre la mesa. Estaban limpias y había también una botella vacía.

—Me lo he comido todo, ¿tengo premio?—le preguntó con una sonrisa entre pícara y tímida. Alex respondió con un gruñido que Chuck tradujo como «no me provoques».

Dejó la mayoría de las bolsas en el suelo junto a la pared, además de la mochila con la ropa limpia y otro par de bolsas en la mesa, retirando los envases usados.

—¿La cena? Es un poco pronto.

—Prefiero comerla fría que volver a salir nevando.

—¡¿Nevando?!

Chuck se levantó de un salto de la cama y se plantó frente a la ventana. Abrió las cortinas y se encontró con una calle iluminada solo por las farolas y las luces de las tiendas a pesar de que aún no había anochecido del todo. El cielo estaba completamente cubierto de nubes y los copos de nieve comenzaban a caer, aún demasiado escasos y finos como para acumularse en el suelo o los coches.

—Nunca había visto nevar.

Mientras él miraba ensimismado la calle llena de paraguas, Alex le observaba a él. La emocionada expresión en su rostro, casi infantil, sonriente y con ojos brillantes. Un atisbo de felicidad tras los que habían sido los peores días de su vida. No le gustaba la nieve, iba a hacer el resto del camino más complicado, pero si despertaba esa reacción en su compañero entonces no tendría queja.

El joven sintió la penetrante mirada en su cuerpo. Había dejado de observar su rostro para descender lentamente por la curva de su espalda, por su trasero cubierto por la tela de la camiseta, hasta quedarse en la piel desnuda de sus largas y perfectas piernas, casi sin vello, y las marcas que había dejado en sus muslos cuando le masturbaba. La expresión de Chuck había pasado de ser tranquila y casi ensoñadora a ponerse algo tensa, presionando los labios en una fina línea, y le miró de reojo con lo que le pareció era... ¿deseo?

—Parece...—pausó para humedecerse los labios—. Parece que tu tratamiento hizo efecto, he podido dormir un buen rato sin pesadillas—Alex avanzó un par de pasos hacia él y Chuck permaneció inmóvil con las manos sobre el estrecho alfeizar—. Quizás deberíamos... repetir el tratamiento para... um...

—¿Para relajarte y pasar la noche sin pesadillas?—ya estaba tras él, sus dedos apenas rozando la tela de la camiseta a la altura de sus caderas y su aliento erizándole los pelos de la nuca.

—Sí, esa es... una buena excusa. Unh...—suspiró cuando sintió los labios de Alex en su cuello y de inmediato inclinó la cabeza para dejarle más espacio. Alex no pudo resistirse ante un acto tan inconsciente de sumisión y mordió en la unión entre cuello y hombro—. ¡Ah! Alex... Nnh...—se sorprendió y echó el cuerpo hacia atrás presionándolo contra el de su compañero.

Alex gruñó. Ya estaba duro y la presión de ese delicioso trasero contra su entrepierna podía volverle loco. Le agarró por las caderas y lo empujó contra la ventana. Chuck gimió casi lastimero y su polla reaccionó al sentirse manejado tan bruscamente. Agarró las cortinas y las cerró, no quería que nadie de fuera viera lo que iban a hacer (aún no muy seguro de lo que sería). Suavizando con su lengua la marca del mordisco, no lo bastante fuerte para hacerle sangre, Alex deslizó las manos bajo su camiseta y Chuck casi saltó en el sitio ante la sensación de sus dedos.

—¡Tienes las manos heladas!—giró el rostro y presionó la frente contra la suya, rozando también sus mejillas—. La cara también, te has congelado ahí fuera.

Chuck se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sus rostros rozándose, sus labios realmente cerca. Sintió calor en sus mejillas. Aun no se habían besado. Se quedaron mirándose por un momento, con las pupilas dilatadas. Tan, tan cerca.

—Enseguida voy a entrar en calor—le susurró y sus manos comenzaron a subir por su vientre.

El joven sintió un escalofrío, pero los lugares que Alex había tocado rápidamente parecían arder. El gran cuerpo de su compañero presionó contra su espalda y gimió al sentir su erección atrapada contra la pared. Estaba totalmente inmovilizado y no podía creer cuánto le gustaba la presión sobre su cuerpo y las grandes manos acariciando su pecho. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Alex con un gemido cuando pellizcó al mismo tiempo ambos pezones erectos. Su compañero se relamió los labios, en esa posición tenía pleno acceso a su cuello y no pensaba desperdiciar la oportunidad. Tenía mucho autocontrol, pero sería idiota si no aceptara cuando se le ofrecía de ese modo. Lamió su cuello desde la base hasta la oreja, besó su mandíbula y siguió bajando por su garganta, sintiendo la nuez agitarse y los dulces gemidos llenar sus oídos mientras mordía y besaba aquella sensible piel, dejando más de una marca a su paso.

—Alex... por favor...—jadeó, no muy seguro de qué estaba pidiendo. Evidentemente aún no estaba preparado para el sexo, pero necesitaba algo, necesitaba alivio, su miembro estaba dolorosamente erecto.

El gruñido de Alex vibró por todo su cuerpo, llevándolo casi al límite. Sonaba tan animal, tan salvaje. Joder, estaba empezando a replantearse la idea de no tener sexo. Soltó un quejido realmente molesto cuando el cuerpo de Alex se apartó del suyo aun sin llegar a soltarle. Llevó una mano hacia atrás para intentar agarrarle, lo quería de vuelta. Entonces se quedó paralizado cuando sintió que su compañero levantaba y estiraba una de las perneras de sus calzoncillos hasta que sus bolas quedaron al descubierto. Casi entró en pánico. ¿Realmente iba a...? Pero antes de que dijera nada para detenerlo, Alex deslizó su miembro dentro de la tela y lo presionó entre sus nalgas. Chuck suspiró aliviado, aún más cuando la presión regresó sobre su cuerpo.

—Si quieres que pare dilo.

—¡No! No, esto está bien, sí...—era una sensación extraña, pero de ningún modo quería que se detuviera.

Alex le agarró por ambas muñecas y sujetó sus brazos contra la ventana por encima de la cabeza. Lo cubría con su cuerpo casi como una manta y desde la primera embestida no pudo contener los gemidos. Sentía el miembro duro y caliente frotar entre sus nalgas con fuertes golpes de cadera que lo empujaban contra la pared y las cortinas. Su miembro aprisionado, torturado, parecía a punto de derretirse, sus calzoncillos ya estaban húmedos. No había lubricación solo pura fricción y los guturales gruñidos de Alex que le hacían temblar de pies a cabeza. Y se sentía taaan bien.

Sabía que sus piernas ya no tenían fuerza, solamente la presión del cuerpo de Alex lo mantenía en pie. Se dejó llevar y llegó al orgasmo sin poder tocarse, gimiendo el nombre de su compañero. El sonido de su voz fue suficiente para que Alex perdiera el control. Con unas últimas sacudidas que hicieron crujir el cristal, se corrió entre sus nalgas, empapando su trasero.

No se movió hasta que estuvo seguro de tener de nuevo el control. Rodeó el pecho de Chuck con un brazo y le ayudó a sostenerse cuando se apartó. Lo llevó hasta la cama y le ayudó a tumbarse boca arriba, parecía estar balanceándose al borde del sueño. Emitió un quejido incómodo cuando sintió la humedad en su culo y Alex le quitó los calzoncillos. Tendría que lavarlos enseguida o de lo contrario tirarlos. Aprovechó mientras Chuck aún estaba atontado y le limpió con una toalla húmeda. Le cubrió con las mantas y se puso a recoger las cosas.

Necesitaba hacer algo, mantenerse ocupado, o comenzaría a pensar sobre lo que acababan de hacer y se volvería loco. Chuck había estado tan dispuesto. Ni una sola palabra en contra de su brusquedad, de hecho estaba seguro de que le había gustado. Solo había mostrado miedo cuando creía que lo iba a penetrar, pero se desvaneció en cuanto comenzó a restregarse contra sus nalgas. Nunca había imaginado que podría tener a Chuck de ese modo, tan hermosamente sumiso, entregándose a él y dejándose controlar. Quizás solo era sexo para aliviar el estrés, pero le parecía bien, al menos por ahora.

No tardó en sentir la mirada de Chuck siguiéndole por la habitación. Cuando no aguantó más se detuvo y le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Qué?

—Um, no, solo estaba pensando que... eres como un animal durante el sexo—aunque consiguió que su voz se mantuviera uniforme, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se ruborizaran al decirlo.

—Ya me lo habían dicho—respondió en un tono neutro, sin que su rostro mostrara ninguna expresión clara, lo que desconcertó un poco a Chuck, pensó que presumiría de ello.

—Realmente debes dejarlas _desarmadas_ cuando te acuestas con ellas.

Alex le dio la espalda mientras seguía arrancando las etiquetas de la ropa que acababa de comprar.

—A las mujeres no suele gustarles el sexo a lo bestia que les deje marcas por todas partes, al menos no como yo lo hago, es demasiado doloroso. Normalmente me contengo con ellas.

Chuck le miró con una ceja levantada. ¿Hablaba en serio? Levantó el brazo derecho en alto y miró su muñeca a la luz de la lámpara. Estaba roja y seguro que iba a haber un moratón. La izquierda estaba igual. En sus muslos aún se veían las marcas de aquella mañana y estaba seguro de que habría otras marcas por su cuello. Su cuerpo iba a estar dolorido, sin duda, pero se sentía tan relajado que no le importaba en absoluto. Estaba sonriendo cuando Alex le miró y con esa misma sonrisa le respondió.

—A mí me gusta.

Y Alex sintió que estaba perdido, ya no tenía remedio, jamás podría deshacerse de sus sentimientos por ese adorable friki.

—Mm... pero... um...

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó carraspeando, intentando que su voz no desvelara cómo se sentía por dentro.

—Si... um... si tenemos sexo, me refiero a... penetración, um... hacerlo a lo bestia puede...

Alex dejó la ropa y dio la vuelta a la cama hasta quedar de pie a su lado. Le agarró por los cabellos, echando su cabeza bruscamente hacia atrás para que le mirara. El suave gemido que soltó le recorrió hasta la entrepierna y contuvo un gruñido.

—Cuando te folle, me aseguraré de prepararte más que suficiente para no hacerte daño. Será inevitable que duela un poco, al menos las primeras veces, pero nunca te haría daño a propósito de ese modo.

—Ah, va-vale, porque no quiero acabar desangrándome por no... Espera, ¿has dicho «cuando»? O sea que tienes claro que vamos a...

—Por supuesto—se inclinó sobre él hasta que sus frentes se rozaron—. Y si sigues comportándote como la perra en celo que has sido hoy, estoy seguro de que no tardaremos mucho.

Chuck sintió el calor en su rostro, estaba casi ardiendo. Alex sonrió y regresó a lo que estaba haciendo, dejando que se sintiera avergonzado por lo que le acababa de decir.

Un rato después Chuck se levantó de la cama para cenar. Alex se alegraba de haberla comprado con antelación porque ahora fuera estaba nevando con intensidad.

—¿Qué tenemos de cena?—preguntó acercándose a la mesa. Cuando Alex no respondió y se quedó mirando fijamente sus piernas, Chuck bajó la mirada. No llevaba calzoncillos, solamente estaba cubierto por la camiseta de Alex y ni siquiera le tapaba del todo. Ahora lo recordaba, su compañero se los había quitado después de su sesión frente a la ventana porque estaban empapados. Agarró el borde de la camiseta y lo estiró hacia abajo, casi dándola de sí—. Am... ¿Pu-puedes alcanzarme unos calzoncillos?—le pidió, pero Alex no respondió, siguió mirándole fijamente con las pupilas dilatadas y una expresión de deseo—. ¡Alex!

Por fin levantó la cabeza y le miró a la cara. Pareció sopesar por un momento las opciones y decidió finalmente que Chuck tenía que comer, era lo más importante.

—Ponte unos calzoncillos—le dijo pasándole unos limpios de la mochila.

—Sí, gracias—respondió sarcástico.

La erección en los pantalones de Alex era difícil de ignorar para cualquiera de los dos mientras cenaban, pero de algún modo lo consiguieron. Terminaron de cenar y se metieron en la cama sin más sexo de por medio. Chuck pensó que se dormiría nada más taparse con las mantas, pero no fue así. Se sentía inquieto, no podía dejar de dar vueltas, había algo que no terminaba de estar bien. Faltaba algo, necesitaba algo. Sabía lo que era, pero no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta.

—Estate quieto, duerme—gruñó Alex, tumbado en su lado dándole la espalda.

—Mm... Lo siento—le miró de reojo y apretó los labios. Le dio también la espalda e intentó dormir, pero aún estaba inquieto, apenas podía cerrar los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa?—su voz sonó aún más irritada.

—Na-nada...

Alex se incorporó, sacudiendo toda la cama con su repentino movimiento, y le miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué. Pasa?—repitió, marcando cada palabra.

—Ah... Yo...—estaba tan asustado que no se atrevió a mentir—. ¿Podríamos dormir acurrucados?

Por suerte apenas entraba luz por la ventana y Alex no podría ver el rubor en su rostro. No tenía ni idea de cuál iba a ser la respuesta, no creía que su compañero fuera del tipo que le gustara acurrucarse, aunque lo hubiera hecho para ayudarle a pasar las pesadillas. Escuchó un gruñido que no había oído antes y no sabía traducir, pero no parecía de disgusto ni molestia. Entonces, Alex le agarró del brazo y le tumbó de lado. Se echó tras él, rodeó su vientre con un brazo y deslizó una pierna entre las suyas de un modo posesivo. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados, amoldándose perfectamente el uno al otro.

—¿Así está bien?

—S-sí... perfecto.

Realmente perfecto. Sintió su cuerpo relajarse al instante, sintiéndose seguro, cálido e increíblemente cómodo. No tardó nada en quedarse dormido, sin pesadillas, solo una larga noche de sueño reparador.

 **Continuará...**

Nota: He abierto un nuevo sistema de donaciones para aquellos que quieran apoyar mi trabajo: /A5371IG2


	7. Chapter 7

Despertando lentamente, sintió como si estuviera sumergido en un líquido muy denso. Su cuerpo se sentía envuelto por completo. Era casi sofocante, pero abrumadoramente agradable. Cuando el sueño quedó atrás, se dio cuenta de que, además de por las mantas, estaba arropado por el cuerpo de Alex, totalmente inmovilizado en su abrazo. Una de sus piernas por encima de las suyas y el brazo alrededor de su torso, reteniendo también sus brazos que mantenía doblados contra el pecho. No lo tenía del todo encima suyo, pero estaba igualmente atrapado. Y no le importó. Verle tan posesivo y protector con él le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago (aunque nunca se lo diría o volvería a acusarle de sonar como una chica).

—¿Despierto?—le preguntó Alex con una voz ronca y profunda. Dada su posición, no habría imaginado que estuviera también despierto.

—Um, sí, buenos días—respondió mientras su compañero se desenlazaba de él—. Ha sido una noche realmente bu-uuuhh?

Miró con ojos desorbitados cómo Alex se metía bajo las sábanas y le agarraba por las caderas para tumbarle boca arriba. No iba a hacer lo que estaba pensando que iba a hacer, ¿verdad? Entonces Alex le separó las piernas. Sus fuertes manos le agarraban por encima de las rodillas, sujetándole firmemente contra el colchón. Sintió su húmeda lengua recorrer la cara interna de su muslo y no pudo contener un gemido de sorpresa y placer. Y Alex no se detuvo, siguió lamiendo sus muslos, cerca de la ingle, con lo que Chuck pensó era una excesiva cantidad de saliva. Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, pero no era suficiente para contener los gemidos. Y cuando Alex succionó su piel tan arriba como los calzoncillos le permitían, el joven se sacudió, embistiendo al aire con su dolorosa erección aprisionada, y probablemente toda la pensión pudo oír su gemido.

Alex salió de debajo de la sábana y le miró con una sonrisa soberbia. Sabía que un par de minutos más y conseguiría que se corriera solo con eso. Pero no era eso lo que buscaba. Lo tumbó de lado y le bajó los calzoncillos, echándose tras él.

—E-espera, qué vas a... No irás a...—de repente estaba tenso, nervioso, a punto de salir corriendo porque aún no estaba preparado para _eso_.

—Shh. Confía en mí.

Y solo con esas palabras Alex consiguió que el joven se relajara por completo en sus brazos y le dejara hacer. Se ajustó a su cuerpo, le dejó sentir su erección contra la raja de su trasero y la deslizó entre sus muslos.

 _Oh, por eso tanta saliva_. Es lo único que pensó antes de que su mente se quedara en blanco cuando Alex comenzó a embestir contra él. Se aferró a las sábanas ante los bruscos movimientos, aunque los fuertes brazos que lo rodeaban no iban a permitir que se apartara lo más mínimo. Tan dura y caliente, sentía como si la verga lo perforara aunque solo estaba frotando entre sus muslos, rozando también sus bolas de paso.

—Aprieta más—le susurró con voz grave y profunda.

Chuck se estremeció, gimió y finalmente obedeció. La simple idea de lo que estaba pasando le excitaba tanto que su miembro ya goteaba. Podía ver la punta de falo asomar entre sus piernas con cada embestida. Solo quería tocarlo. Llevó las manos a él y cuando lo tocó sintió un gruñido vibrar por toda su espalda y Alex le mordió en el cuello. Dolía e iba a ser una marca junto a tantas otras que ya tenía, y Chuck inclinó la cabeza a un lado, sintiendo esos dientes clavarse en su piel hasta casi rasgarla. Era un animal, casi una bestia, y en algún momento Chuck tendría que plantearse por qué eso le ponía tanto, pero ahora solo se dejó llevar y se corrió al sentir la simiente en sus manos con las últimas y bruscas embestidas.

Sintiéndose aún aturdido, observó el líquido blanquecino en sus manos y se llevó una a la boca sin pensarlo. Antes de que pudiera lamerlo, con la lengua ya fuera, Alex le agarró por la muñeca y le apartó la mano.

—Si haces eso te follaré ahora mismo—le advirtió.

—Ungh...—en realidad no estaba seguro de si quería o no, pero antes de que pudiera decidirse, Alex tomó sus manos y las limpió en las sábanas—. Menos mal que no vamos a dormir más aquí. Por cierto, ¿cuáles son los planes para hoy?

Alex salió de la cama y comenzó a desnudarse mientras los ojos de su compañero permanecían fijos en él.

—Iré a por las identidades, tú esperas aquí y cuando regrese nos marchamos.

—Espera, ¿vas a ir solo? Es un sitio muy peligroso.

—Precisamente por eso. No quiero estar pendiente de ti, no quiero encontrarte esta vez desangrándote en un callejón y allí no vas a entrar conmigo. Si voy yo solo puedo centrarme al cien por cien, si vas tú acabará mal.

—Pe-pero podrían-

—No van a matarme—le interrumpió—, no les conviene para su negocio. Un cliente muerto en su local y se les acabó el chollo. Estaré bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Lo haré de todos modos—replicó con el ceño fruncido. ¿Cómo podía parecer tan seguro de sí mismo aun estando completamente desnudo? Era injusto que impusiera incluso así.

—De acuerdo, pero desde aquí.

Se dio una ducha rápida y salió por la puerta antes de que Chuck pudiera siquiera decirle que tuviera cuidado porque no quería darle la oportunidad de convencerle para que le dejara acompañarle.

Chuck se asomó por la ventana. La nieve cubría las aceras y los coches aunque la carretera ya había sido limpiada.

—No puedo creer que diga esto, pero realmente espero que robemos un coche, me moriré si hacemos el resto del camino andando—murmuró para sí mismo.

Nunca había estado en una ciudad nevada, pero no podía disfrutarlo porque su mente estaba en otra parte y por primera vez no era en Los Ángeles. Solo quería que regresara vivo, incluso si era con algún golpe. Solo vivo. Le necesitaba y no solo para llegar a un lugar seguro.

Sacudió la cabeza. Se había prometido no pensar en eso, no cuestionar lo que sentía o dejaba de sentir, solo actuar sobre sus deseos. Aunque era cada vez más difícil.

Cuando los minutos pasaron y sumaron ya más de una hora, Chuck se puso nervioso y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación. Se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió, impaciente porque regresara. No quería pensar en lo que podría haberle pasado en ese lugar, otra vez no.

Sabía que no podía ir allí, pero tampoco podía quedarse esperando en la habitación. Se puso la chaqueta y bajó al portal. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y la mitad inferior de la cara oculta en el grueso cuello de la chaqueta, esperó frente a la puerta, viendo pasar a la gente que iba hacia sus trabajos, la mayoría armados con paraguas aunque en ese momento no llovía y el cielo estaba bastante despejado.

—Así que lloverá o nevará más tarde—murmuró para sí.

Un coche aparcó en un hueco libre a un par de metros de la puerta. Chuck no le estaba prestando atención, miraba hacia el lado opuesto de la calle por donde se suponía que tenía que aparecer Alex.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?!—su voz le sobresaltó y su cuerpo se sacudió, pero Chuck sintió un inconmensurable alivio—. Vas a congelarte. No estás en condiciones de-

Se quedó sin habla cuando Chuck prácticamente se le lanzó encima y le abrazó con fuerza rodeando sus hombros. Hundió el rostro en su cuello e inspiró profundamente. Por algún motivo su olor le hacía sentir seguro, disipaba la ansiedad que sentía. Alex suspiró y correspondió al abrazo, sintiendo la punta fría de su nariz contra su cuello.

—¿Estás herido?—le preguntó sin apartarse de él, su voz amortiguada contra su chaqueta.

—No, estoy perfectamente.

—¿Entonces por qué demonios has tardado tanto?—al fin levantó la cabeza y le miró frunciendo el ceño—. Me estabas preocupando, no puedes desaparecerte tanto tiempo sin-

Alex sacó unas llaves y se las puso en la mano. Indicó con la cabeza al coche en el que había venido.

—Sube. Voy a por nuestras cosas.

—¿Lo has robado?—preguntó, mirando el todoterreno blanco de Ford.

—¿Se te ha congelado el cerebro? ¿Cómo iba a tener las llaves habiéndolo robado? Vamos.

Chuck tomó las llaves y subió al coche, agradecido por la calefacción en marcha. Cuando Alex regresó y metió sus bolsas en la parte de atrás, frunció el ceño al verle en el asiento del conductor.

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?—le preguntó, abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

—Mi turno de conducir—sonrió.

Alex suspiró y se sentó de copiloto, tomando una bolsa que había en el asiento.

—Ve hacia el noreste y toma la salida de la 564.

—Entendido. Por cierto, ¿no llamaremos un poco la atención con este coche? Es un poco... grande.

—Es de los más habituales aquí y no quiero quedarme tirado en medio de la nieve en el camino. Come—le puso delante un bollo de pan relleno de beicon y queso. Cuando Chuck fue a cogerlo, Alex le apartó la mano—. Estás conduciendo. Muerde.

—¿Vas a darme de comer?—preguntó mientras masticaba ya.

—Preferiría que comieras tú solo, pero ya que te empeñas en conducir no me queda otro remedio.

Chuck sonrió. El duro exagente se estaba ablandando. Para cuando salieron de la ciudad, ya se había terminado el bollo, bebiendo durante los semáforos café de un termo. Alex hurgó en la bolsa y le mostró un teléfono móvil muy anticuado.

—Irrastreable. Yo tengo otro igual. Tiene mi número en marcación rápida—le explicó y se lo metió él mismo en el bolsillo del pantalón—. Solo para emergencias si nos separamos.

—Preferiría no separarnos.

—Yo también, pero puede ser inevitable.

—Mm...—realmente no le gustaba nada la idea—. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Directos a Black Lake?

—Serán unas 19 horas de viaje sin contar las paradas para comer. Dormiremos en algún sitio de camino y con suerte llegaremos mañana por la noche o de madrugada.

Tras casi cinco horas de viaje, se detuvieron en una pequeña ciudad llamada Rosetown. Echaron gasolina y comieron en una hamburguesería en la misma carretera, que no estaba nada mal a pesar de formar parte de una cadena de restaurantes canadienses.

—¿Sabes? Estando en Canadá me gustaría comer algo más... canadiense.

—No te preocupes, cuando lleguemos cazaré un ciervo y podrás cocinarlo—lo dijo tan serio que a Chuck le costó por un momento darse cuenta de que era una broma. ¡Alex nunca bromeaba!

—Lo curioso es que no dudo de que puedas cazar un ciervo. El hecho de que yo pueda cocinarlo es otro tema.

Cuando le vio reír, creyó que definitivamente estaba soñando. ¿Qué pasaba con Alex? Nunca le había visto reír así, ni siquiera cuando iba de incógnito. Estaba relajado, como si su aspecto de tipo duro no fuera más que una armadura que se estuviera cayendo a pedazos. Se sintió feliz y un poco orgulloso porque quizás eso se debía a él.

Regresaron al coche, intercambiando asientos. Chuck estaba algo incómodo en sus pantalones, llevaba medio duro desde que le había visto reír. No entendía por qué había causado esa reacción en él. Cuando Alex iba a arrancar, colocó la mano en su muslo y acarició insinuante, cerca de la entrepierna. Alex le miró de reojo arqueando una ceja.

—¿En el coche?—preguntó, sorprendido por la iniciativa del joven.

—Tenemos cristales tintados. Solo déjame...—se humedeció los labios nervioso—, chupártela.

Alex gruñó, ese gruñido que Chuck había aprendido a identificar como excitación, y arrancó el coche.

—Vamos a un sitio más privado.

Con Chuck ya desabrochándole los pantalones, salió del aparcamiento del restaurante y cruzó la carretera hasta un descampado, donde aparcó alejados de cualquier testigo potencial, dejando el coche en marcha para que la calefacción siguiera funcionando.

—Espera—le dijo cuando estaba a punto de sacar el miembro de entre sus calzoncillos. Chuck le miró molesto como si hubiera interrumpido algo importante y no pudo evitar reír—. Ve atrás, estaremos mejor.

Chuck obedeció de inmediato, pasando al asiento de atrás y apartando las bolsas que tenían allí. Alex le siguió y se bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos hasta los tobillos antes de sentarse en el asiento de en medio. El joven se arrodilló entre sus piernas, relamiéndose los labios ante el miembro que ya empezaba a reaccionar. Alex no iba siquiera a preguntarle si estaba seguro, él lo había pedido y, por la expresión en su rostro, realmente lo deseaba. Pero sí le detuvo cuando fue a lamerlo directamente mientras aún estaba medio flácido. Le agarró de los rizos y tiró de ellos, consiguiendo un delicioso gemido.

—Ponlo duro primero, con tus manos—le ordenó.

Soltó sus cabellos y los acarició, bajando hacia su cuello y dejando allí su mano, masajeándolo suavemente. Chuck pareció disfrutarlo, entrecerrando los ojos y relajándose casi de inmediato. Tomó el miembro con ambas manos y comenzó a frotarlo como había hecho la mañana anterior, conociendo ya ciertos puntos de placer con los que no tardó en conseguir una erección completa. Sonrió satisfecho.

—Te ves demasiado confiado para ser tu primera vez. Ya veremos cómo es tu técnica—inconscientemente presionó un poco más los dedos alrededor de su cuello. No quería mostrarlo, pero estaba un poco ansioso. No recordaba cuántas veces había soñado con tener esos labios alrededor de su polla.

—Enséñame—le pidió, con una mirada entre ansiosa y tímida—. Enséñame lo que te gusta y lo que no.

Estaba básicamente pidiendo que le entrara para satisfacerle. Alex no pudo disimular en ese estado de desnudez cuánto le atraía la idea.

—Empieza como te gusta a ti y después ya veremos. Y ten cuidado con los dientes. No me importa un poco de fricción, pero no muerdas.

Chuck se pasó la punta de la lengua por los dientes y cuando Alex lo vio apretó el agarre en su nuca como advertencia.

—Nnh... Nada de morder, prometido—estaba comenzando a gustarle demasiado la mano en su cuello.

Se inclinó sobre el miembro rojizo y tragó saliva. Primero con su lengua lamió solo la punta y el sabor le resultó extraño, pero aún más el tacto. Probó con sus labios, besando y chupando el glande. Era una sensación extraña, no tenía otro modo de describirla, pero no le desagradaba del todo, podría acostumbrarse. Bajó con su lengua por el falo, recorriendo la prominente vena de arriba abajo. Entonces se percató también del intenso olor, tan masculino y apropiado para Alex. Para su sorpresa, en lugar de echarle para atrás, sintió el deseo de sumergirse en él. Masajeó la base del miembro con sus labios, utilizando también su lengua, y sintió el vello púbico en su nariz y su mejilla.

—Joder, Chuck—estaba jodido, muy jodido si con esa penosa técnica tenía su miembro ya goteando solo por ver la cara de ese chico disfrutando tanto con su polla.

—¿Hm?—murmuró alrededor de su miembro—. ¡Nh!—Alex le agarró del pelo y le apartó.

—Chúpalo como dios manda o no lo hagas.

—Pero parece que te está gustando como lo hago, o al menos a esa parte le gusta—frotó la yema de un dedo sobre el orificio, arrastrando el líquido transparente.

—Ggrh. Lo que me gusta es esa expresión de éxtasis que pones como si mi polla fuera lo más delicioso del mundo—con la mano firmemente en su cabeza, le hizo incorporarse hasta que sus rostros estuvieron tan cerca que podría besarle—. Puedes dormir con ella en tu boca si quieres, pero ahora chúpala como se debe o pongámonos en marcha.

Chuck emitió un gemido desesperado que le hizo creer que tal vez se lo estaba pensando o al menos la idea le gustaba. Le hizo volver a bajar y presionó su rostro contra su entrepierna. Chuck de inmediato empezó a lamer el falo, frotándolo al mismo tiempo con ambas manos. Esta vez centrado en su tarea, metió el miembro en su boca. Primero solo el glande, acariciándolo con su lengua, centrándose en el frenillo. Después fue bajando poco a poco, acostumbrándose a la invasión de su boca, al peso sobre su lengua, al calor y al líquido brotando de la punta.

Estaba salivando tanto que goteaba por la longitud hasta la base. Pasaba poco a poco de ser extraño a increíble. Entonces se atrevió a rozarlo suavemente con sus dientes y se ganó un profundo gruñido de aprobación. Comenzó a mover su cabeza arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, succionando cuando llegaba a la punta y metiéndolo cada vez más profundo. Consiguió un ritmo estable gracias a la mano de Alex en su cabeza que le guiaba, sin forzarle nunca a tragarlo más profundo de lo que podía.

—Eres bastante bueno cuando quieres—trató de sonar impasible, pero su voz se notaba afectada—. Usa más tu lengua y masajea mis bolas con una mano.

Chuck obedeció, jugando con sus bolas entre sus dedos mientras intentaba mantenerse concentrado en lo que hacía su boca. Le resultó más difícil de lo que esperaba, sobre todo con el calor en su entrepierna que presionaba atrapado en sus pantalones.

—Mírame—le ordenó, y Chuck obedeció. Sus ojos acuosos por el esfuerzo y sus rizos totalmente revueltos. Esos preciosos labios envolviendo su verga y el increíble calor de su boca. Le encantaría pasar horas viendo y sintiendo esa obra de arte, pero su miembro estaba suplicando alivio _ya_. Era un poco vergonzoso durar tan poco, pero ahí había algo más que las sensaciones físicas—. Quiero correrme en tu boca, pero si no quieres tendrás que apartarte ahora—y soltó su cabeza, dejándole a él la decisión.

Chuck pareció pensárselo por un momento y, finalmente, sacó el miembro de su boca, pero solo hasta la punta. Siguió chupando y succionando mientras frotaba el resto de la verga con una mano y las bolas con la otra.

—Nggh... joder...

El joven pudo reconocer los signos del orgasmo aproximándose y se preparó. Aun así, no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando la simiente salpicó dentro de su boca, tan abundante que tuvo que tragar parte en ese momento. Cuando Alex hubo terminado, soltó su miembro que empezaba a ponerse flácido y se centró en el extraño sabor del semen en su boca. Jugó con él con una expresión casi de placer con los ojos entrecerrados y después lo tragó.

—Vas a matarme—jadeó Alex, pasando la mano por sus cabellos, esta vez más dulcemente.

—No es la intención—se sorprendió ante su propia voz ronca e intentó tragar saliva.

Alex hurgó entre las bolsas y sacó una botella de agua. Chuck bebió un largo sorbo, aunque eso no quitó del todo el sabor de su boca, pero tampoco le importaba.

—¿Soy aceptable entonces?—preguntó con una sonrisa tonta, como si hubiera sido él el que hubiera recibido la felación.

—Más que aceptable, sobresaliente. Ven aquí, me toca—le levantó, tirando de su brazo.

—Ah, no, no es neces- ¡Ahnnh!

Apenas tocó su paquete, Chuck se corrió intensamente, sus piernas fallándole y cayendo sobre Alex. Este le ayudó a sentarse sobre su regazo, mirándole con una sonrisa engreída en el rostro. El joven se quedó jadeando con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, hacía años que no se corría en sus pantalones.

—Realmente lo has disfrutado, ¿eh?—preguntó Alex burlón.

—Por suerte para ti, sí. Ahora debería cambiarme los calzoncillos antes de que sea realmente incómodo.

—Esta noche te devolveré el favor—le susurró al oído antes de dejarle levantarse de su regazo.

Chuck gimió, impaciente porque llegara la noche. Se cambió de calzoncillos en el asiento de atrás mientras Alex volvía delante y emprendieron de nuevo la marcha.


	8. Chapter 8

Pasaron junto a Saskatoon, pero no llegaron a entrar y comenzaron a ir en dirección norte, por zonas cada vez menos pobladas donde los bosques predominaban. Todo estaba cubierto de blanco, con capas de nieve cada vez más gruesas ya que había comenzado a nevar de nuevo al poco rato de dejar Rosetown y aún no había cesado. No tardó en anochecer y, con densos bosques a ambos lados de la carretera, solo veían lo que iluminaban los faros de su todoterreno. Tuvieron que reducir significativamente la velocidad para evitar un accidente, ya fuera con alguien que viniera de frente o con las ruedas derrapando en alguna capa de hielo. Era tarde, mucho más tarde de lo que habían planeado, pero sabían que a unos cuántos kilómetros había un pequeño pueblo. Con suerte encontrarían algún sitio donde dormir y, si no, siempre podían dormir en el coche, que era bastante más espacioso que el anterior, aunque aun así pequeño para dos hombres tan grandes como ellos (y Alex contaba por dos).

Chuck miraba por la ventana hacia los bosques y se preguntaba qué clase de animales habría allí. Seguramente osos y lobos que podrían acabar con ellos sin pestañear. Iba a vivir aquí, en un lugar rodeado de esta peligrosa naturaleza. Decidió que no vería más pelis de terror. En ese momento comenzó a oír un ruido extraño que parecía venir de lejos. Alex miraba alrededor, escuchando el mismo sonido.

—Suenan como... ¿abejas?—preguntó Chuck, incapaz de ver nada más allá de los faros.

—¿Te crees que hay abejas aquí? Eso es... un helicóptero.

De repente unas luces iluminaron sobre ellos. Tenían un helicóptero justo sobre sus cabezas. Chuck pudo prácticamente sentir cómo Alex pasaba de estar relajado a meterse por completo en modo agente.

—Mierda.

—N-no es posible, ¿no? Cómo... Es imposible que nos hayan encontrado—después de lo que habían pasado, de lo lejos que habían llegado, no podía ser. Alex le miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Yo no les he avisado!

—Lo sé, idiota. Pero de algún modo te han localizado. Llevamos ropa diferente, coche diferente, todo diferente. Solo queda una opción.

—¿Cuál?

—Te han implantado un chip localizador. Esa maldita rubia tuvo oportunidades de sobra cuando acababas inconsciente.

—¿Q-qué hacemos entonces?—hace unos días habría defendido a Sarah, pero hace unos días ni se habría imaginado que su gobierno intentaría matarlo cuando no le fuera útil.

—Quítate la ropa y búscalo. No conseguiremos despistarlos si no lo sacamos.

Chuck lo hizo de inmediato. Mientras el helicóptero los seguía desde el aire, se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se quitó toda la ropa de cintura para arriba, comenzando a palpar sus brazos, su pecho, su vientre, sus costados, su cuello, su espalda...

—Oh. Creo... creo que lo tengo.

Casi no alcanzaba a tocarlo, pero había un extraño bulto en su espalda, junto a la columna, apenas notable. Alex llevó una mano a donde le indicaba y pudo notarlo también. Enderezó el volante y, antes de que Chuck tuviera siquiera oportunidad de replicar, sacó su cuchillo, le empujó con una mano contra la puerta del copiloto y clavó el cuchillo en su piel.

—¡Aaahhh! ¡JODER!—el grito de Chuck resonó en todo el coche, pero Alex fue realmente rápido.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, se giró cuando al fin le soltó y vio el pequeño aparato de plástico poco más grande que un grano de arroz en los dedos de Alex manchados de su sangre. Bajó la ventanilla y tiró el chip, volviendo a tomar el volante.

—¿Ahora qué?—preguntó, poniéndose de nuevo la ropa.

—Ahora harás lo que yo te diga, exactamente como te lo diga, sin una sola queja, sin dudarlo y, por favor, sin hacer una de las tuyas—le pidió, casi suplicando.

—¿Una de las mías? ¿Cómo que una de las-? Espera, ¿qué quieres que haga?

—Aún no lo sé. Tengo que ver qué van a hacer, nuestra única opción por ahora es seguir por esta carretera—detestaba eso, sentirse atrapado. Las alternativas eran muy escasas y peligrosas—. Pero, sea lo que sea, hazlo sin protestar, ¿entendido?

—Entendido—respondió, sin llegar a sonar en absoluto convincente.

Pero cuando Alex estaba a punto de repetir que le obedeciera, el helicóptero descendió frente a ellos y tuvo que dar un volantazo al tiempo que frenaba para evitar chocar con él. El coche dio un par de vueltas sobre la carretera helada y finalmente se detuvo de lado a pocos metros del helicóptero, con la puerta del copiloto hacia él. Los focos les iluminaban directamente así que apenas era capaz de distinguir nada, pero Chuck pudo ver varias figuras saliendo del aparato. Era grande y oscuro, como una bestia que había llegado a devorarlos justo cuando estaban llegando al final feliz. Las bestias del bosque no tenían ni comparación.

—Chuck. ¡Chuck!—Alex le sacudió del brazo para conseguir su atención—. Escúchame. Cuando te haga la señal, corre hacia el bosque y no mires atrás.

—¿Qué señal? Espera, no, no voy a dejarte aquí, no vas a hacerte el héroe, no sobreviviré ahí fuera solo de todos modos—si tenía que morir prefería hacerlo ahí con él que congelado y perdido en medio de esos bosques.

—Chuck, ¿recuerdas la conversación que acabamos de tener?—sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos, mirándole fijamente a los ojos—. Obedece. Corre y no te detengas, yo te encontraré, te lo prometo—realmente no creía poder mantener esa promesa, pero tenía que conseguirle una oportunidad.

—V-vale, vale.

Eso era todo lo que podía hacer, no tenían más tiempo para discutir. Alex sacó una pistola de debajo de su asiento, comprobó el cargador, la recámara y quitó el seguro. Cogió una mochila de la parte de atrás y sacó una linterna que le dio a Chuck y un abrigo para que se pusiera encima del que ya llevaba. Abrió su puerta y salió del coche, arrastrando a Chuck con él. Parapetados tras el coche, le hizo agacharse para no ser un blanco y él apuntó su pistola por encima del techo. Las luces del helicóptero le impedían distinguir nada con claridad, pero sí reconoció una de las siluetas que se aproximaba.

—Has tardado más de lo que esperaba, Walker—se hizo oír por encima del ruido del helicóptero.

—Tira tu arma y entréganos a Chuck, agente Casey—le pidió la mujer, apuntándole también con una pistola, junto a varios hombres más.

—Estoy seguro de que sabes que no voy a hacer eso—respondió, manteniendo su voz firme, completamente en su papel de agente, de soldado, incluso si por dentro no se sentía tan seguro—. Y ya no soy agente.

—Eso parece. ¿Sabes?, eres la última persona de la que me esperaba esto. Eras tan extremadamente fiel a tu país que parecías un robot sin voluntad propia y ahora... Ahora eres un traidor—muy lentamente se acercaba. Alex sabía que estaba ganando tiempo, que querían estar en las mejores posiciones posibles antes de atacar. La negociación era solo una pantomima—. ¿Quién te está pagando, Casey? ¿Cuál es la cifra mágica para que el agente Casey traicione a su país?—con eso se dio cuenta de que esa mujer no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero en ese momento ya no importaba, no escucharía nada de lo que tuviera que decir y tampoco iba a permitir que la CIA pusiera sus manos sobre Chuck. Lo único que esperaba era que Chuck no la creyera—. Vamos, Casey, nadie tiene por qué salir herido.

Ante esas palabras, como si una luz roja se hubiera encendido en su cerebro, Alex empujó a Chuck con el pie. Este le miró por un momento, inmóvil, no queriendo dejarle allí, pero Alex volvió a empujarle más fuerte y Chuck finalmente salió corriendo. Los disparos comenzaron de inmediato.

Corrió y corrió y corrió por nieve que tragaba sus pies en una oscuridad casi completa. El haz de la linterna se sacudía frente a él, la única fuente de luz que desaparecía en la plena oscuridad del bosque. El cielo estaba completamente cubierto por densas nubes que no dejaban de soltar nieve y, aun si no hubiera sido así, las espesas ramas de los árboles tampoco habrían permitido pasar la luz del cielo nocturno. Solo había oscuridad y frío y nieve y terror. Y los disparos de fondo.

Chuck quería darse la vuelta y regresar. No podía dejar a su compañero allí, no podía perder a Alex. Pero sabía que solo sería un estorbo, como siempre había sido. ¿Qué haría armado solo con una linterna? Oh, aún llevaba el cuchillo de Alex en su bolsillo. _Sí, eso sería de gran ayuda_ , pensó sarcástico.

En algún punto de su carrera se detuvo. Sabía que Alex le había dicho que no se detuviera, pero lo hizo. Sus piernas estaban exhaustas de correr en la nieve, le dolían y temblaban. Apenas podía respirar, si se cubría el rostro con el cuello del abrigo no entraba suficiente aire; si no se lo cubría, el aire que entraba era helado y le congelaba los pulmones.

Se apoyó en un árbol e iluminó con la linterna el rastro de huellas que había dejado. Qué ridículo era huir en la nieve, podrían encontrarle enseguida. Solo esperaba que Alex lo hiciera primero. Si seguía vivo.

 _Por supuesto que está vivo, tiene que estarlo, es Alex... Por dios, que esté vivo_ ; si no, habría muerto por su culpa.

Se deslizó por el árbol hasta quedar sentado en el nevado suelo. Apagó la linterna y se hizo una bola, intentando conservar el calor y protegerse del aire helado. Su único objetivo en ese momento era no comenzar a llorar para que las lágrimas no se congelaran en su rostro. Sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho así, pero no era un superviviente, no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. Solo podía esperar.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?! ¡Te dije que no te detuvieras!—Alex le agarró por el abrigo y lo levantó. La nieve que se había acumulado sobre él cayó según le sacudía para hacerle reaccionar.

Por un momento creyó que estaba alucinando, quizás inconsciente en la nieve, pero no, Alex estaba allí, de verdad.

—Estás vivo—su voz fue apenas un susurro.

—¡Por supuesto que estoy vivo! Vamos, tenemos que ocultarnos.

Le rodeó la espalda con un brazo y lo llevó consigo, iluminando el camino con su propia linterna. Chuck aún no podía creer que realmente le hubiera encontrado, que estuviera allí con él. Estaba tan feliz, aun si morían congelados en el bosque, estaba tan feliz de tenerle de nuevo con él.

Estaba seguro de que Alex no conocía la zona, pero por algún motivo que se le escapaba, parecía saber hacia dónde se dirigían. Los árboles estaban cada vez más separados unos de otros y comenzaron a aparecer pequeñas formaciones rocosas. Finalmente se encontraron frente a un desfiladero. El río fluía a varios metros por debajo de ellos y la pared al otro lado era todavía más alta que el lado en el que se encontraban. Había recovecos y cavidades por todas partes y algunas zonas eran totalmente verticales.

—¿Cómo vamos a pasar por aquí?—preguntó, viendo que estaban atrapados.

—No vamos a hacerlo. No te pares—le forzó a seguir caminando a lo largo del desfiladero.

Pronto al otro lado apareció otra pared de piedra y antes de darse cuenta se encontraron entre una pared de varios metros de altura y el río también a varios metros por debajo de ellos. Y el camino se hacía cada vez más estrecho.

—Baja.

—¿Qué? ¡¿A dónde?!—exclamó, viendo el río como el único sitio al que bajar.

Alex le guió hacia unas rocas que descendían casi formando una escalera hacia otro saliente un poco por debajo de donde se encontraban. Bajó por delante de él, ayudándole e indicándole dónde pisar. Muy despacio, con cuidado de la nieve acumulada, bajaron al rellano y Chuck se dio cuenta de que había una pequeña cueva, apenas una concavidad de poco más de un metro de profundidad y ni metro y medio de altura. Alex se sentó en el suelo de tierra y le tendió la mano.

—Ven.

Chuck suspiró y prácticamente se derrumbó en su regazo. Se sentó a horcajadas y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Apagaron las linternas y durante largo rato se quedaron en silencio simplemente abrazándose. Ahora Chuck fue consciente de lo realmente agotado que se encontraba. Qué bueno sería poder estirarse en un colchón, abrigado en una cama de ese pueblo al que iban a llegar. Incluso el coche parecía un oasis ahora mismo, en aquella cueva que apenas les protegía del aire y la nieve constante. Pero al menos estaba con Alex.

—Vamos a congelarnos aquí—pretendía ser una broma, pero era una posibilidad demasiado real.

—Estaremos bien, solo tenemos que esperar hasta que se marchen. Desabróchate el abrigo.

—Oh, sí, esa es una fantástica idea—pero viendo que Alex lo hacía, él también se desabrochó el abrigo—. ¡Oh, dios! ¡Estás herido!

Cuando Alex se abrió el abrigo, pudo ver la mancha y el agujero en su jersey, en su hombro izquierdo.

—Sí, bueno...—encogió el otro hombro como si quisiera quitarle importancia.

—Te han disparado, te han dado—no podía creerlo. Estaba herido, en un lugar así. En una oquedad en medio de los bosques. ¿Qué demonios podía hacer? No tenía nada con que curarle, se desangraría, moriría allí junto a él.

—Yo he hecho más agujeros—intentó esta vez ser él quien hiciera la broma, pero solo consiguió que las lágrimas que Chuck había contenido con tanto esfuerzo acabaran derramándose por sus mejillas—. Hey, hey, de verdad, estoy bien. Es de entrada y salida, no hay ninguna arteria importante dañada, estaré bien. Mira, haremos esto: saca el brazo de la manga del abrigo, vamos—mientras Chuck obedecía casi como un zombie, él cortó un pedazo de la parte inferior de su jersey con el cuchillo y se lo dio—. Presiónalo contra la herida, ¿vale? La pared presionará el otro lado—ahogó un quejido de dolor cuando Chuck hizo lo que le pidió. No era grave realmente, pero en una situación así podía ser mortal—. Bien, ahora esto—entonces, Alex abrochó el lado derecho de su abrigo con el izquierdo de Chuck y lo mismo con el contrario. Ambos abrigos estaban ahora unidos y sus torsos estaban en contacto, dándose calor el uno al otro—. ¿Ves? Así estaremos bien, calientes. Ahora descansa, nos iremos de aquí en cuanto se vayan ellos.

Chuck asintió, aunque apenas parecía haberle entendido. Sollozó, intentando controlar las lágrimas. Sacó el otro brazo de la manga del abrigo y rodeó su cintura con él mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre su hombro bueno. Alex pudo sentir el frío de sus lágrimas y la calidez de su aliento contra su cuello. Habían estado tan cerca, tan, tan cerca. Solo un día más y habría cumplido con su objetivo. Estarían a salvo en un pequeño pueblo perdido donde nadie les buscaría. Esa maldita mujer lo había arruinado todo. Cuánto deseaba poder matarla con sus propias manos, lento y doloroso. La haría llorar y suplicar y no le concedería misericordia porque no lo merecía, la haría sufrir hasta el último segundo.

De repente, todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando comenzó a sentir temblar a Chuck en sus brazos. Su rostro estaba caliente, más de lo que debería en esa situación, y cuando le llamó una y otra vez no reaccionó.

—No, no, no, no me hagas esto, no, por favor—le abrazó con fuerza, besando su frente y su mejilla húmeda de sudor—. Chuck, no puedes hacerme esto, esto es por ti, no tiene sentido sin ti. Te necesito, por favor, Chuck.

No recordaba haber sonado tan desesperado en toda su vida. Lo había dejado todo, su vida, su trabajo, su país por él y volvería a hacerlo sin dudarlo, había conseguido aún más de lo que esperaba, pero nada de eso tendría sentido si ahora el joven moría en medio de aquel bosque. Sabía que ni siquiera intentaría salir de allí si no era con él.

—Dios mío.

Alex levantó la cabeza. Estaba tan concentrado en intentar despertar a Chuck que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Sarah Walker estaba frente a ellos. Pero no se movió. ¿Qué podía hacer? Con su hombro herido y desangrándose perdería cualquier tipo de lucha contra ella y ni siquiera le quedaban balas.

—Le estás protegiendo—parecía atónita, como si estuviera frente a una alucinación.

—Por supuesto, idiota. ¿Realmente creíste que me vendería?—su voz sonó con más desprecio del que pretendía, pero ya no estaba en condiciones de disimular.

—Es... estás... ¿Estás enamorado de él?—por cómo sonó esa pregunta, parecía que creyera imposible que Alex, mejor dicho, el agente Casey se enamorara.

—Eres un genio, ¿eh?—qué bien se sentiría viéndola caer por ese precipicio.

—Pero... ¿Por qué te lo llevaste?

—Realmente no sabes nada—soltó una risa cansada. Esa mujer no era más que un títere como todos los demás, como él mismo lo había sido—. Han conseguido replicar el Intersect y Beckman me ordenó matarlo porque ya no es útil y podría resultar un peligro.

—Y tú te lo llevaste para protegerle... porque estás enamorado de él.

—No. Porque no merece morir después de todo lo que ha luchado en una causa que no era la suya, después de todo lo que ha sufrido sin ser culpable de nada. No merece que su país lo asesine después de haberle servido arriesgando su vida sin tener ninguna obligación de ello. No es justo y no quiero luchar por un país que trata así a alguien que ha sacrificado tanto por él.

—Estás enamorado de él—pese a ser la tercera vez que lo decía, aún resultaba extraño.

—Deja de repetir eso, mujer. Hago esto porque es lo correcto—replicó irritado.

Walker se les quedó mirando por un momento, aún valorando la situación. No sabía nada de que hubieran replicado el Intersect ni de que hubiera órdenes de asesinar a Chuck, ella solo tenía que recuperarlo, pero no sentía un atisbo de mentira en las palabras de Casey y sabía que ese hombre lo daría todo por su país así que si había hecho algo así debía de tener verdaderos motivos de fuerza mayor.

—Os he visto flotar río abajo, claramente muertos. Ordenaré al equipo ir a buscar vuestros cuerpos, pero no sería raro que en un lugar así no aparecieran—era lo correcto.

Miró por última vez a Chuck, temblando febril. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Alex casi no podía creerlo, al final tendría que darle las gracias a esa mujer (aunque no pensaba hacerlo).

Regresó su atención por completo a Chuck y le repitió una y otra vez que estarían bien, que en poco rato podrían salir de allí, que solo tenía que aguantar un poco más. Escuchó voces por encima de ellos que se fueron alejando y esperó hasta que el helicóptero pasó sobre ellos y siguió río abajo. Cuando consideró que era seguro, separó los abrigos y salió del refugio. Se echó a Chuck, ahora completamente inconsciente, sobre el hombro bueno y subió, no sin dificultad, las rocas hasta el camino por el que habían llegado. Regresó por el bosque hacia la carretera. Cada paso era un suplicio, la pérdida de sangre haciendo mella en él.

Apenas lo creía cuando al fin llegó a la carretera y se encontró con su todoterreno aún atravesado en medio. Metió a Chuck en la parte trasera, subió tras el volante y encendió la calefacción al máximo. Se puso en marcha bajo un cielo que comenzaba a aclarar con las primeras luces del alba. Habían pasado ahí fuera más tiempo del que creía, ni siquiera se había percatado de que en algún momento había dejado de nevar. Su cuerpo se sentía entumecido, no sentía dolor ‒ _eso no es bueno_ ‒ y se esforzaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. ¿Por qué estaba oscureciendo de nuevo?

El coche giró bruscamente y se salió de la carretera, chocando contra el primer árbol que encontró. Un claxon reverberó por unos minutos en el bosque y después nada, solo el sonido de los animales diurnos despertando.


	9. Chapter 9

Estaba en una cama y era cálido, pero no se sentía correcto. ¿Por qué no? Estaba solo, no tenía esos brazos a su alrededor, no sentía ese calor abrumador que hacía que su cuerpo se derritiera. Lo necesitaba, desesperadamente. Estaba solo y eso no le gustaba. ¿Por qué no estaba con él? _Alex_. Estaba oscuro o simplemente no podía abrir los ojos, daba igual. Necesitaba sentirlo, necesitaba saber que seguía vivo. Lo necesitaba su lado. Su cuerpo se revolvía, peleaba contra las mantas, contra alguien, porque así no es como debía ser. Si estaba ahí fuera tenía que ir a buscarle. _Alex_. No podía dejarle solo. No podía perderle.

—¿Lo tienes?

—Sí, lo tengo. Vamos, chico.

Voces amortiguadas en sus oídos, ininteligibles. Se sentía arrastrado y forcejeaba apenas moviendo su cuerpo. Y sabía que hablaba, algún sonido salía de su boca, pero no sabía qué decía. _Alex_. ¿Por qué no estaba ahí? ¿Dónde estaba? Tenía que ir a buscarle, lo necesitaba. ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir sin él? ¿Querría siquiera hacerlo?

Entonces otra cama y un cuerpo caliente. Ese calor abrumador que le derretía. _Alex_. Se abrazó a él como si fuera su salvavidas, como si no pudiera respirar si no estaba su lado, y lloró porque Alex estaba con él y eso era... lo correcto.

—Ngghh...—la luz se filtró entre sus párpados y se esforzó por cerrarlos y apagarla. Se sentía cómodo, con un cálido y agradable cuerpo sobre él. No quería despertar. Entonces recordó el bosque y el coche y... nada más. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Aún estaba en el bosque? ¿En el coche? Se sentía demasiado bien para ser así. _Chuck_. Estrechó el brazo alrededor de su cuerpo ‒ porque sabía que era su cuerpo ‒ y estaba caliente pero no febril y ya no temblaba. _Recuperado._ Una punzada de dolor atravesó su hombro y ya no se sentía tan bien. Forzó sus ojos a abrirse. Tenía que comprobar qué estaba pasando, dónde estaba, cómo se encontraba Chuck... y cuando se encontró con sus grandes ojos brillantes mirándole con una sonrisa su cuerpo se relajó por completo y se olvidó de todo lo demás.

—Alex...—dijo su nombre con un tremendo alivio—. Buenos días.

—Buenos días—su voz sonó más ronca de lo habitual y le costó pronunciar cada sílaba como si su lengua estuviera hinchada.

La sonrisa de Chuck se hizo aún más grande y unas lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos. Estaba tan feliz de que al fin hubiera despertado.

—Ah, sí, agua—fue a levantarse para darle el vaso sobre la mesilla, pero Alex lo mantuvo inmóvil contra su cuerpo con su brazo.

Se miraron el uno al otro, simplemente embebiéndose en la existencia del otro. Chuck acarició su rostro con una mano, sus dedos recorriendo la línea de su cabello, su mejilla, su mandíbula, sus labios. Se inclinó y le besó, porque solo verle y tenerle a su lado no era suficiente y porque era lo correcto. Ni siquiera pensó hasta más tarde que ese era su primer beso. No era nada romántico ni especial, solo la reafirmación de que estaban vivos.

Chuck suspiró cuando se separaron y por un momento permanecieron con sus labios rozándose.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—le preguntó al fin, alcanzando ahora sí el vaso de agua.

 _Feliz de que estés vivo y de tenerte conmigo_ , pensó mientras tomaba un sorbo, pero sabía que no era eso lo que le estaba preguntando.

—Duele, pero eso es bueno.

—¿Es bueno?

—Sí, significa que estoy vivo. Es mejor que el entumecimiento— _mejor que sentirme congelado en ese maldito bosque_. Chuck asintió y pasó sus dedos muy ligeramente sobre el vendaje en su hombro—. ¿Cómo te sientes tú?

—Cansado, sin apenas fuerzas, pero me voy recuperando. Hace horas que no tengo fiebre y he podido comer algo.

—¿Dónde estamos?—echó un vistazo alrededor. Era una pequeña habitación austera con vigas de madera y cortinas y colcha de flores pálidas.

—En casa de los Elliott. Nos estrellamos con el coche contra un árbol y ellos nos encontraron cuando regresaban a su casa en La Ronge desde Saskatoon a primera hora—le explicó—. Son un matrimonio muy amable, buenas personas. Te han curado la herida y también se han ocupado de mí.

—¿Les has contado...?

—No han preguntado, todavía, pero no son tontos. Esa herida no te la puedes haber hecho estrellando el coche.

—Pensaremos en algo. Tenemos que buscar otro plan—las cosas no se veían bien para ellos.

—Black Lake está descartado, ¿no?

—Canadá parece descartado—aclaró—. Pero, decidamos lo que decidamos, primero tendremos que descansar y recuperar fuerzas. No voy a arriesgarme a llevarte de viaje de nuevo sin que estés recuperado del todo.

—Mira quién habla. Tú eres el que tiene un agujero de lado a lado.

No supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas, pero Alex soltó una risa algo dolorida y Chuck rio con él.

—Sobrevivimos. ¿Cómo?—en su mente todo estaba borroso, no sabía lo que había sido real ni lo que había sido un sueño o una alucinación.

—Cuando estábamos en ese refugio, Walker apareció. Al parecer no sabía nada de que el gobierno quisiera matarte. Nos dejó vivir y les dijo a sus compañeros que había visto nuestros cuerpos flotando en el río. Cuando estuve seguro de que todos se habían marchado, regresamos al coche y... debí de desmayarme mientras conducía.

—¿Regresamos al coche? Estoy bastante seguro de que yo no regresé a ningún sitio. Apenas recuerdo llegar a esa semicueva.

—Te llevé al hombro. Para ser tan alto pesas realmente poco, tienes que comer más y vamos a trabajar esos músculos.

—Oh, dios, eres mi héroe—se echó a reír de nuevo y se abrazó a él, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro bueno.

—¡Ah! Creía estar oyendo hablar. Pensé que Chuck estaba delirando de nuevo—una mujer de mediana edad con una larga melena negra entró en la habitación llevando una bandeja con comida.

—Maddie, al fin despertó—le dijo con una sonrisa, incorporándose aún con el brazo de su compañero alrededor de su cintura—. Alex, esta es Madeline Elliott, ha estado cuidándonos como una madre.

—Encantado—observó cuidadosamente a la mujer, pero la definición de Chuck parecía muy acertada, se veía como una madre con su bata de andar por casa y unas pinzas en el pelo para sujetarlo, aunque por edad seguramente podría ser su hermana.

—Me alegra que ya hayas despertado, Chuck estaba tan preocupado por ti que me daba miedo que volviera a recaer. Aquí tengo algo de comida, pero ya que estás despierto traeré algo más—dejó la bandeja en una mesa camilla a los pies de la cama y cogió una jarra de agua casi vacía—. Chuck, haz el favor de comer, si no recuperas fuerzas no podrás cuidar de tu hombre.

—Sí, Maddie.

La mujer salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Tu hombre?—preguntó Alex arqueando una ceja.

—Bueno... al parecer, mientras estaba delirando, me revolví desesperado hasta que me trajeron contigo (yo estaba en otra habitación). Y he estado durmiendo a tu lado desde entonces sin salir de esta habitación así que no les fue difícil darse cuenta de que había algo. ¿Te molesta?

—En absoluto. En este momento no querría tener que disimular cuánto quiero estar contigo y tocarte y asegurarme de que estás vivo—su voz sonó más necesitada de lo que pretendía.

Chuck sonrió con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—Yo tampoco, no creo que pudiera siquiera—se sentía extraño, un momento tan íntimo y sentimental con Alex, pero le gustaba—. Ahora, vamos a comer algo antes de que Maddie se enfade.

—Me muero de hambre. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?—preguntó, incorporándose lentamente mientras Chuck cogía la bandeja y la llevaba a la cama.

—Ha pasado más de día y medio, ya es por la tarde. Estaba muy preocupado, quería llamar a un médico, pero sabía que no era seguro—nunca había estado tan asustado como cuando su mente se había aclarado y se había dado cuenta de lo pálido y enfermo que parecía—. Benny dijo que estarías bien, que habías perdido mucha sangre, pero te recuperarías.

—¿Benny?

—Benjamin, el marido de Maddie. Al parecer ha curado más de un balazo. En estas zonas hay mucha caza y pocos doctores.

Llamaron a la puerta y Maddie entró con otra bandeja de comida.

—Así me gusta, no quiero ver ni una miga en el plato. Si queréis algo más solo pedidlo.

—Muchas gracias, Maddie—le respondió Alex con una sonrisa.

Normalmente era desconfiado y cuidadoso con los extraños, pero estas personas le habían salvado la vida y, más importante, habían salvado la de Chuck. Se sentía agradecido con ellos y le gustaron de inmediato, aunque aún no había conocido al tal Benny.

Un rato más tarde regresó para llevarse las bandejas y le indicó que podía asearse en el baño, pero sin mojarse el vendaje. El baño estaba junto a la habitación y Chuck le ayudó a levantarse de la cama y a llegar a él.

—Puedo hacerlo solo—le dijo, mientras Chuck le ayudaba a desvestirse de cintura para abajo (no llevaba nada en la parte de arriba, pero la casa estaba lo bastante cálida como para no preocuparle el frío).

—Sueñas si crees que te voy a dejar solo—replicó mientras se quitaba él también la ropa—. Además, es mejor que no hagas esfuerzos para que no se te salten los puntos, yo te lavaré.

—Normalmente rechazaría algo así, pero la idea de verte arrodillado desnudo delante de mí resulta demasiado erótica.

Chuck le miró boquiabierto, ya completamente desnudo.

—¡¿En serio estás de humor para _eso_?!—le preguntó incrédulo.

—Acabamos de escapar de la muerte, ¿qué mejor forma de celebrarlo?—colocó las manos en sus caderas y acercó sus cuerpos. Ambos comenzaron a reaccionar de inmediato.

—¿Sexo de supervivientes? ¿Cómo puedo negarme a eso?—subió las manos por los fuertes brazos y juntó su cuerpo a él como si fueran las dos piezas del mismo puzle, acomodándose perfectamente sobre ese musculoso cuerpo. Sus labios estaban tan cerca que casi podían rozarse, pero por algún motivo parecían indecisos. ¿Cómo podía sentirse más nervioso por un beso que por todo lo que ya habían hecho?—. Alex...

Sintió el cambio inmediato en el lenguaje corporal de Alex. Sus brazos le rodearon y le estrecharon de un modo protector, posesivo. Besó su mejilla y la comisura de sus labios y sintió su respiración agitada, su aliento casi tembloroso. Pensó que casi podía sentir el martilleo acelerado de su corazón, o tal vez era el suyo propio.

—Esto no es solo sexo, Chuck. No soy bueno con los sentimientos ni con las palabras, a ti se te da mejor eso, yo solo sé que no habría querido salir de ese bosque sin ti—comenzó a decir, notablemente nervioso—. Cuando Walker nos encontró, ella vio de inmediato algo que yo había estado intentando negarme todo este tiempo, pero ya no puedo seguir así. Sé que no quieres pensar en sentimientos y solo hacer lo que te apetece hacer sin darle vueltas, pero...

—Te quiero—soltó de repente.

Alex se le quedó mirando boquiabierto por un momento.

—Iba a decirlo yo primero.

—Pues no lo parecía. Realmente eres malo con los sentimientos. Yo sentí lo mismo en el bosque, no quería salir de allí si no era contigo. Y claro que no quería hablar de sentimientos contigo, me gustaba lo que teníamos y no quería que me mandaras a la mierda por hablar de cosas de mujeres. Todo ha sido una locura y tú has sido lo único que me ha mantenido estable. No sé qué haremos a partir de ahora, solo sé que quiero que lo hagamos juntos, aunque tengamos que seguir huyendo a través de otro continente.

—Suenas tan cursi—sonrió, buscando sus labios, pero Chuck se apartó, solo un poco.

—Aún no lo has dicho.

—Ya lo sabes—replicó, intentándolo de nuevo.

—Necesito oírlo.

Chuck volvió a apartarse, pero esta vez Alex sostuvo su cabeza con una mano y le besó, agresivo e intenso. Su lengua deslizándose sobre sus labios y penetrando su boca a la mínima oportunidad. Chuck gimió en su garganta y presionó su cuerpo contra él, sus miembros frotándose el uno contra el otro medio erectos.

—Te quiero—y sus labios volvieron a devorarle con gula.

Había sido un golpe bajo decirlo de ese modo, no era justo que no hubiera podido siquiera mirarle, que le hubiera costado tanto procesar lo que decía, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Sus gemidos se ahogaban en la boca de Alex y sus piernas temblaban. Estaba dejándole completamente atontado, flotando en una nube.

Cuando Alex soltó sus labios, su cabeza se sentía ligera, casi como si estuviera mareado. Creía que solo se mantenía en pie gracias a los fuertes brazos que lo rodeaban.

—He deseado tanto devorar esos preciosos labios. Y te ves tan sexy cuando están todo rojos e hinchados, como cuando envolvían mi dura polla—susurró en su oído, moviendo las caderas para dejarle sentir precisamente lo duro que estaba en ese momento.

—Hnn...—Chuck gimió, bajando la mano por su pecho y su vientre hacia el miembro erecto, pero se detuvo antes de tocarlo—. Ducha... Pri-primero ducha, después... nh...

—Como desees—Alex rio, viendo lo perdido que estaba.

Se apartó, muy a pesar del joven, y se metió en la bañera. Chuck inspiró profundamente, intentando ignorar su propia erección, y entró junto a él. Tomó una esponja nueva y el gel que Maddie había dejado para ellos y abrió el grifo, sin encender la alcachofa de la ducha.

—¿Piensas lavarme tú todo?—preguntó Alex algo sorprendido.

Chuck le miró de reojo con las mejillas ruborizándose mientras echaba el gel en la esponja.

—¿No puedo?—había una mezcla de timidez y expectación en su voz que resultó adorable.

—Por supuesto que sí—veía cuánto quería cuidar de él y, aunque no lo habría permitido con ninguna otra persona, con Chuck sentía que incluso podría disfrutarlo. Solo con él podía mostrar su lado vulnerable y sentirse seguro.

Le frotaba con la esponja mientras le acariciaba con la otra mano, pasando sus dedos sobre una cicatriz u otra casi reverencialmente. Entre sus cejas se formaba una pequeña arruga por su expresión de concentración que resultaba adorable y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas hasta las orejas. Estaba siendo concienzudo y tan delicado como si se fuera a romper, lo que era tan absurdo que Alex casi se echó a reír.

Cuando terminó con su torso se arrodilló para seguir con sus piernas y se encontró de frente con la erección palpitante. Se esforzó por no mirarla, pero no pudo evitar lamerse los labios. Había, literalmente, soñado con chuparla de nuevo. Y un gemido desesperado se escapó de su boca cuando Alex puso la mano sobre su cabeza, enredando los dedos en su pelo aún sin tirar de él.

—¿La quieres?—le preguntó con su voz profunda, esa voz que le hacía estremecer.

Chuck asintió, mordiéndose el labio.

—¡Nnh!—sus piernas temblaron y su propio miembro palpitó cuando Alex empujó su rostro contra su polla, tan caliente y dura.

—¿A qué esperas entonces? Muéstrame lo que aprendiste la última vez.

Chuck no dudó ni un segundo. Sacó su lengua y lamió el falo de abajo arriba. La punta acarició su rostro y dejó un rastro de presemen en su mejilla. Soltó la esponja y envolvió la base con una mano mientras llevaba la otra a sus bolas. Chupó la punta, acariciando el glande y el frenillo con la lengua. La deslizó hacia dentro poco a poco, presionando la base con la lengua para que frotara contra el cielo de su boca y el gruñido que consiguió de su compañero le dijo que eso le gustaba.

—Chuck, joder, tu boca es tan buena—apretó los rizos en su mano y Chuck murmuró alrededor de su polla, enviando vibraciones por todo su cuerpo.

Aún no era capaz de tragar por completo la enorme verga, apenas podía llegar a la mitad sin sentir arcadas, pero pensaba practicar y conseguirlo. Aunque, por ahora, parecía que con lo que hacía era suficiente, Alex parecía estar teniendo grandes problemas para controlarse. Entonces, Alex tomó la mano que masajeaba sus bolas y vertió un chorro de gel sobre ella.

—Toca tu culo—le dijo y Chuck miró hacia arriba confuso—. Juega con él, vamos a acostumbrarte a tener algo en tu culo.

Las mejillas de Chuck se pusieron de un rojo intenso, incluso su nariz, pero hizo lo que le pidió. Sabía para qué era eso y, aunque la idea de tener algo tan grande dentro le ponía algo nervioso, él también lo quería y sabía que Alex no haría nada que le hiciera daño. Llevó los dedos cubiertos de gel a su trasero y comenzó a frotar su entrada, solo dejando de chupar el miembro por un segundo hasta que se acostumbró a la sensación inicial. Era extraño, nunca había siquiera intentado hacer eso, pero con la tarea que tenía frente a él enseguida dejó de pensar en ello.

Volvió a meter el miembro en su boca y se deslizó hacia abajo sobre él tanto como pudo. Tragó a su alrededor y el agarre regresó a su pelo y apretó con fuerza. Él mismo gimió, no podía creer cuánto le gustaba que le tirara del pelo, y aprovechó ese momento para meter el primer dedo dentro de sí. Se sentía, de nuevo, extraño. El anillo de músculo se apretó alrededor de su dedo y sus piernas y caderas se tensaron. Se aferró con su otra mano a la cadera de Alex, necesitando el soporte para mantenerse erguido con sus piernas temblorosas.

—Está bien, relájate—sacó el miembro de su boca y acarició sus cabellos con una ternura totalmente inusual en él—. Respira hondo, no te fuerces. Podemos parar si es demasiado.

Chuck negó con la cabeza porque no estaba seguro de qué saldría de su boca si intentaba hablar. No sentía dolor, al menos ya no. Aún no podía decir que fuera agradable, pero se estaba acostumbrando a ello. Respiró hondo, forzando sus músculos a relajarse, aún sosteniéndose en su compañero.

—Um... ¿Podrías... podrías hacerlo tú?—le preguntó, no sabiendo si Alex estaría dispuesto a hacerlo o si preferiría no hacer algo así—. No puedo centrarme en todo. Pero, um, si no quieres...

Alex sonrió y acarició su rostro. Chuck suspiró y presionó contra esa gran mano buscando más contacto.

—Vamos a la cama, lo haremos mejor ahí—le respondió, ayudándole a levantarse.

—Puedo terminar de...—la erección estaba roja y goteando, y apenas había comenzado con ella.

—No, ahora solo quiero jugar con tu trasero. Estoy seguro de que encontraré alguna otra forma agradable de correrme.

Eso sonaba prometedor.


	10. Chapter 10

Al regresar a la habitación, Alex miró de reojo la puerta. No había pestillo, solo esperaba que a ninguno de los Elliott se le ocurriera entrar sin llamar. Cuando volvió su atención a la cama, se encontró a Chuck arrodillado sobre ella, la cabeza en la almohada y el trasero en pompa.

—Joder...—tragó saliva y apretó la mano alrededor de la base de su miembro para evitar correrse solo con esa vista.

Iba a necesitar mucha paciencia. Lo único que quería en ese momento era follarle, ya, duro, hasta perder el sentido. Pero Chuck era virgen (lo que hacía aquello aún más excitante) y quería que tuviera una buena experiencia su primera vez. No era su intención que le cogiera miedo al sexo por resultar demasiado doloroso. Ya tendría tiempo más adelante de actuar como la bestia que era.

Dejó el bote de gel en la cama, lo único que podían utilizar a falta de un lubricante en condiciones, y se arrodilló tras él. Acarició sus muslos, sus caderas y sus nalgas solo para ayudarle a relajarse. Estaba tenso y nervioso, pero lo necesitaba tan tranquilo y _flexible_ como fuera posible.

—Eres precioso.

—Uhn... No digas eso mirando mi culo.

—Tu culo es precioso y se verá todavía mejor cuando tenga mi polla dentro—enfatizó sus palabras frotando su verga entre sus nalgas.

Chuck se estremeció y separó aún más las piernas. Estaba un poco asustado, pero realmente lo quería. Quería poder entregarse a él por completo, quería sentirse unido a él, quería compartir con él el acto más íntimo posible. Y, sí, eso sonaba excesivamente cursi, pero no le importaba.

Se puso tenso cuando sintió los dedos húmedos en su entrada, pero con las caricias de Alex enseguida volvió a relajarse. Fue más paciente y amable de lo que esperaba. Primero masajeó su entrada, presionando suavemente con sus dedos, solo tanteando, y después penetró con uno lentamente. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación, ya no tan extraña, y esta vez podía concentrarse en ella. Poco a poco, según movía su dedo y plantaba besos por la parte baja de su espalda y sus nalgas, la invasión incómoda pasó a ser incluso agradable.

—Eso es, lo estás haciendo muy bien. Voy a meter otro dedo. Si te duele demasiado o quieres parar solo dilo. ¿Me oyes?—preguntó para asegurarse de que aún seguía con él.

—Sí...—masculló contra la almohada.

No parecía haber dolor en su voz, pero Alex quería que se relajara más así que llevó su mano libre hasta su miembro. No estaba erecto del todo, pero tampoco flácido así que comenzó a frotarlo según metía el segundo dedo. Tras un pequeño quejido inicial, empezó a oír suaves gemidos, casi un ronroneo que vibraba por su cuerpo.

—Te gusta esto, ¿eh?

—Uhn... sí... sí, por favor...—no estaba seguro de qué pedía, pero no podía evitar mover sus caderas, quizás embistiendo en la mano que envolvía su erección o empalándose en los dedos de Alex. Daba igual, ambas cosas se sentían bien—. ¡Nnh!

De repente una corriente recorrió todo su cuerpo. Algo se había sentido extremadamente bien y solo gracias a la almohada que su gemido no se había oído fuera de la habitación.

—Ahí está—Alex sonrió al ver la buena reacción que había tenido al frotar su próstata.

—E-eso... eso era...

—El punto que derretirá todas tus neuronas cuando lo frote una y otra vez con mi polla cuando al fin te folle.

—¡Ngh!—gimió estremeciéndose.

¿Cómo podía gustarle tanto oírle hablar sucio? Estaba seguro de que tenía que ser su voz, esa voz profunda y seductora que sacudía cada fibra de su ser, más incluso que ser follado por sus dedos. _Me está follando con sus dedos_. Apenas ahora se percataba de ello. Mientras le masturbaba con una mano, le estaba follando con la otra. Cada vez más rápido, cada vez más intenso, abriendo los dedos en su interior y doblándolos, frotando ese delicioso punto. Y él movía las caderas al ritmo que su compañero marcaba.

—Creí que te costaría más, pero realmente estás hecho para esto. Estás impresionante ahora mismo, devorando mis dedos como una perra en celo—él no era realmente quién para hablar, restregando su verga contra su muslo como si fuera un perro.

—Fóllame... ¡Alex, fóllame!—suplicó, abriéndose de piernas todo cuanto podía.

—Oh, lo haré, te lo aseguro, pero ahora no. Para eso necesitamos algo más que un gel de ducha.

—Nnh...—soltó un lastimero lamento.

—Shhh. Voy a hacerte sentir bien, no te preocupes.

Sabía que no le faltaba ya mucho, estaba goteando e increíblemente caliente en ambos lados. Se centró en frotar su próstata mientras le masturbaba cada vez más rápido. Chuck gemía dulcemente y se derretía sobre las sábanas, aferrándose a la almohada y simplemente no sabiendo qué hacer con su cuerpo, que se sacudía y temblaba incontrolable. Ni siquiera pudo avisarle, ahogó un grito de placer en la almohada mientras se corría sobre las sábanas.

Su mente estaba nublada por el orgasmo, se sentía completamente aturdido. Jadeaba pesadamente y sus piernas temblaban por el esfuerzo. Quedó tumbado sobre la cama totalmente exhausto, una de las visiones más hermosas que Alex había visto nunca, aunque sabía que podía hacer que se superara.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos y separó las redondas nalgas con una mano mientras se masturbaba con la otra. El brillante agujero dilatado se contraía tentador. Cuando sintió esa presión familiar en la base de su columna, colocó la punta de su miembro contra la entrada, no penetrando, solo presionando, y se corrió con un profundo gruñido, derramándolo todo dentro de él. Chuck gimió, pero no se apartó. Al ver la expresión llena de deseo de su compañero no le importó lo sucio que resultaba aquello.

—Ahora está perfecto—murmuró Alex, más para sí mismo.

Se tumbó en la cama y el joven se arrastró hasta apoyar la cabeza en su pecho y rodearle la cintura con un brazo.

—Eres un viejo pervertido—le dijo, intentando sonar enfurruñado, y fracasando.

—Te acuestas con un viejo pervertido—replicó, acariciando su espalda, pasando sus dedos suavemente por el pequeño vendaje en el corte que él le había hecho para sacarle el chip. Aún tenía que disculparse por eso.

Chuck suspiró. Se sentía sorprendentemente contento con eso, algo que ni habría imaginado hacía apenas unos días. Estaba tan feliz que en ese momento parecía muy lejana la pesadilla de hacía un par de noches y su huida hasta entonces.

—Mm... Tenemos que levantarnos—era casi una queja.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tengo que limpiarme y lavar las sábanas, no puedo dejar que Maddie las vea así—se incorporó perezosamente, forcejeando para liberarse del brazo que lo sujetaba.

—Estoy seguro de que sabe que hemos estado... jugando.

—El hecho de que se lo imagine y el hecho de que _vea_ la prueba son dos cosas muy diferentes. Cuando salga del baño te quiero fuera de la cama—le advirtió.

—Sí, señor—respondió riendo.

Realmente no quería levantarse, esas sábanas tenían el calor y el olor de ambos, se sentía totalmente relajado en ellas. Vio a Chuck dirigirse al baño, su semen goteando de su entrada y deslizándose por sus muslos. Chuck llevó una mano hacia atrás y tanteó su entrada, sintiendo el líquido caliente brotar de ella. Si hubiera podido, Alex se habría puesto duro en ese momento, nunca había visto nada tan sexy, pero estaba agotado.

Chuck intentó darse prisa en la lavandería de la casa, lavando él mismo a mano las manchas que había dejado, pero no fue lo bastante rápido.

—Oh, querido, no hace falta que hagas eso, yo me encargo—Maddie llegó con un cesto de ropa sucia.

—U-um... n-no, no es necesario, puedo... prefiero hacerlo yo—respondió algo avergonzado.

La mujer le miró extrañada y Chuck pudo decir el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—¡Ah! Ay, bendita juventud—y se echó a reír, consiguiendo que Chuck se sonrojara todavía más de lo que ya estaba—. No tienes que avergonzarte de esto. Estás junto al hombre al que quieres después de haber pasado un momento terrible, es algo natural que queráis expresaros vuestro amor. Por suerte las paredes de esta casa son bien gruesas y vuestra habitación está alejada de la nuestra—le dijo con un guiño.

Eso no ayudaba a que se le pasara el rubor.

Cuando Alex bajó las escaleras y entró al salón, encontró a un hombre sentado en un sillón con la radio encendida a su lado con el volumen bajo y un periódico en las manos.

—¿Señor Elliott?—preguntó, acercándose a él.

—Llámame Benny, por favor. Me alegra verte despierto.

Benny se levantó y le tendió la mano. En ese momento, Alex supo cómo habían sido capaces de sacarle del coche y meterle en otro para después llevarle hasta la casa y subirle las escaleras. Benny era un hombre grande, de al menos dos metros de alto y un cuerpo ancho, seguramente muy musculoso bajo esa camisa roja de franela. Rondaría los sesenta, con el pelo casi totalmente blanco, con marcadas arrugas y la piel de rostro y manos bien curtida por el clima y el trabajo. Solo dándole la mano Alex sabía cuánto había trabajado este hombre y cuánto seguía trabajando. Sin duda había sido capaz de cargar con él hasta el piso de arriba sin ningún problema.

—Muchas gracias por lo que han hecho por nosotros—le dijo, sosteniendo su intensa mirada.

—Por favor, siéntate—le ofreció asiento en el sofá que había a su lado y volvió a sentarse en el sillón, apagando la radio. Había algo tensión entre ellos, ambos parecían recelosos el uno del otro—. No hace falta dar las gracias, hicimos lo que debíamos hacer. No habríamos podido vivir con nuestras conciencias si os hubiéramos dejado allí. Pero sí me gustarían algunas respuestas a la situación en la que os encontramos. Ese agujero en tu hombro no está causado por un accidente de coche.

Alex tragó saliva, analizándolo cuidadosamente. ¿Podría delatarlos? ¿Iría a la policía y les contaría quiénes eran? Había salvado sus vidas porque era un buen hombre, pero tal vez eso incluyera también entregarlos a su país. Pero antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión sobre qué contarle, Chuck se le adelantó.

—Nos estaban persiguiendo—llegó por un pasillo desde otra parte de la casa y se sentó en el sofá junto a Alex. Tras él apareció Maddie, que se sentó en el brazo del sillón donde estaba su marido, queriendo también oír esas respuestas.

—Chuck—Alex le advirtió, pero la mirada del chico le dijo que ya estaba decidido.

—Nos han salvado la vida, a ambos, merecen saber la verdad y confío en ellos—esa confianza la había pagado cara muchas veces, empezando por la situación en la que se encontraban, pero eso no iba a cambiar quien era y confiar en la gente era parte de él. Alex suspiró y asintió, ya no tenían nada que perder de todos modos—. Somos estadounidenses. Por accidente me hice con cierta información que le interesaba al gobierno. Esa información estaba solo en mi cabeza y Alex, él era un agente del gobierno y junto con una agente de la CIA cuidaban de mí y yo les ayudaba con algunos casos. Sin embargo, ahora han conseguido duplicar esa información y consideran que ya no soy útil o que soy un peligro porque podría caer en manos de sus enemigos así que...

—Me ordenaron matarlo—concluyó Alex, viendo lo dolorosa que era esa parte para Chuck—. Desobedecí las órdenes y me llevé a Chuck de allí para ocultarlo en un lugar seguro, pero nos siguieron, habían implantado un chip rastreador en Chuck y dieron con nosotros en esa carretera. Me alcanzó una bala mientras cubría a Chuck para que pudiera escapar al bosque. Conseguimos escondernos en el desfiladero, pero la agente de la CIA que trabajaba conmigo nos encontró. Al parecer no sabía nada de que quisieran a Chuck muerto. No me sorprende que no se lo dijeran, era evidente que tenía sentimientos por él—se sintió aliviado cuando Chuck no reaccionó lo más mínimo ante eso—. Nos dejó escapar e iba a decirle a sus compañeros que nos vio flotando muertos en el río, pero no tardarán en descubrir que es mentira y seguirán buscándonos.

—Chuck... pobre niño—Maddie se cubría la boca con las manos estupefacta mientras que su marido permanecía impasible.

—¿Por qué desobedeciste tus órdenes?—preguntó y su mujer le miró como si fuera algo evidente.

Alex estuvo a punto de soltar el mismo discurso que le había soltado a Walker, pero se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que era cuando Chuck estaba sentado a su lado cogiéndole de la mano.

—Hace un tiempo estuvieron a punto de duplicar la información y me ordenaron matarlo. Iba a hacerlo, estuve a segundos de ello, pero en el último momento hubo un problema con el programa y mi operación se canceló. Nunca me había sentido tan aliviado de no matar a alguien. En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Chuck y comencé a planear la huida para cuando volvieran a ordenarme matarlo porque sabía que no podría hacerlo.

Sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima con esa confesión. Solamente le había dicho parcialmente la verdad a Chuck, omitiendo lo más importante. Ahora lo sabía y apretaba aún con más fuerza su mano.

Maddie les miraba con una sonrisa mientras Benny asentía con la cabeza.

—Tenemos una casa en Ontario. Hay un pueblo a pocos kilómetros, pero está bastante escondida, no la encontrarán si no saben que está ahí—les dijo Benny—. Podéis plantar un huerto en las tierras de detrás y cazar en los alrededores. Si cazas buenas piezas, puedes venderlas en el pueblo y comprar con eso lo que necesitéis.

Alex y Chuck se le quedaron mirando pasmados, sin poder comprender por un momento lo que les estaba diciendo.

—¿Nos estás ofreciendo una casa?—preguntó Chuck anonadado.

—Está algo vieja, pero con unos arreglos será habitable. Era de la familia de Maddie, pero nos mudamos aquí y nunca la utilizamos—les explicó.

—No creo que sea bueno permanecer aquí cuando descubran que estamos vivos—respondió Alex.

—Para entonces supondrán lo lógico, que os habéis marchado lo más lejos posible. Además, no hay mejor sitio para esconderse, será prácticamente imposible que os encuentren aunque os busquen y, aun si anduvieran cerca, el pueblo es pequeño y no tiene muchas visitas, cualquier extraño destacará y tendréis tiempo para escapar.

Alex se quedó mirándole, valorando la opción que se le presentaba. Desde luego, su idea hasta ese momento era alejarse lo máximo posible de allí en cuanto pudieran, Black Lake estaba descartado. Quizás no fuera tan mala idea. Pero la decisión no era solo suya, ahora tenía que contar también con la opinión de Chuck. Le miró y el joven le devolvió una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

—¿Cazarás ciervos y jabalíes para mí?—preguntó Chuck, intentando no sonar tan inseguro como se sentía.

—Cazaré todo lo que necesites, no te faltará comida—lo estaba diciendo muy en serio.

—Pero yo no pienso desollarlos ni nada de eso—le advirtió poniendo cara de asco.

Alex se echó a reír y le abrazó, dando gracias por tenerle a su lado. Junto a Chuck podía sentirse feliz incluso en una situación así.

—Nunca te pediría tal cosa—respondió aún sonriendo—. Creo que aceptamos la oferta, Benny, Maddie.

—¡Fantástico! Voy a preparar las cosas para marchar mañana a primera hora—dijo Maddie entusiasmada, saliendo a toda prisa del salón.

—Ah, voy a ayudarte—Chuck se levantó y fue tras ella.

Alex se quedó mirando a Benny, cuya expresión seria pero tranquila no había cambiado casi lo más mínimo a lo largo de la conversación.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó al fin. Resultaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—No se lo digas a mi esposa, pero soy un romántico—un esbozo de sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y miró hacia la puerta por la que se habían ido Chuck y Maddie—. Y ese chico no ha roto un plato en su vida. Estoy seguro de que no merece lo que le está pasando. ¿Me equivoco?

—Es la mejor persona que he conocido—respondió sinceramente—. Confía y ve lo mejor de todo el mundo. Es incluso capaz de querer a alguien como yo que no se lo merece.

Benny asintió con la cabeza y Alex pensó que tal vez realmente sabía de lo que estaba hablando.


	11. Chapter 11

Estaba taaan relajado en la cama, entre las mantas calentitas, toda para él. Le gustaba tener un cuerpo caliente al que abrazarse para dormir, pero de vez en cuando estaba bien poder estirarse en medio de la cama. Por la luz que entraba por las rendijas de la persiana, debían de ser las diez, lo cual no importaba demasiado, no necesitaba levantarse. Sin embargo, el que no hubiera un cuerpo a su lado significaba que iba a ser despertado pronto.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió silenciosa, pero las maderas del suelo crujieron.

 _Ahí está_.

Las mantas se movieron y la cama se hundió con el peso de otra persona. Pronto tuvo un cuerpo desnudo sobre él, cubriéndole como una de esas mantas, y una erección presionando entre sus nalgas.

—Hueles a pólvora—le dijo con voz somnolienta.

—Eso te gusta—respondió, besando su hombro.

—Mm...

—Me he lavado, lo prometo—más besos a lo largo de su cuello—. Y mira cómo estoy—movió las caderas, restregando la erección contra su trasero.

—Siempre estás duro después de cazar. Uhn... Haz lo que quieras—suspiró resignado. Su propio miembro estaba reaccionando ya de todos modos.

—Qué sexy. ¿Y piensas participar?—le preguntó, aunque no dejaba de besarle, cada vez más intenso, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de su pecho hacia sus pezones.

—Quizás, con los suficientes alicientes... Nnh...—gimió suavemente cuando pellizcó sus sensibles pezones.

—Parece que tu cuerpo es más colaborativo que tú—mientras seguía frotando uno de sus pezones hasta ponerlo duro, llevó la otra mano hacia su trasero y tanteó su entrada—. Aún estás bastante suelto de anoche y algo húmedo. ¿Quieres que te prepare más?

—Nn... No, así está bien...—separó más las piernas, doblando un poco las rodillas para darle mejor acceso.

No esperó un segundo antes de empujar su erección contra la estrecha entrada. Lo penetró lentamente, sintiendo cómo se estiraba a su alrededor, como si ya tuviera su forma grabada dentro (lo habían hecho tantas veces que bien podría ser así). Los dulces gemidos se ahogaban en la almohada, cada vez más despiertos. No se detuvo hasta que estuvo por completo dentro y entonces dejó que su cuerpo se relajara, sabiendo cuánto le gustaba sentir su peso sobre él. Movió sus caderas perezosamente, apenas saliendo de él, tan solo un suave balanceo. El sexo relajado por la mañana era lo mejor tras una noche de intensa pasión (y una productiva caza).

—Nhn... Alex...—movió sus caderas, intentando conseguir algo de fricción en su verga atrapada.

—¿Suficientes alicientes?—preguntó burlón.

—Uhn, sí... fóllame ya...—y eso sonó deliciosamente necesitado.

—Como desees.

Se sostuvo en sus antebrazos para conseguir un punto de apoyo, pero no levantó del todo su cuerpo, manteniéndolo inmovilizado contra la cama. Comenzó a embestir más seriamente y ya desde la primera estocada consiguió rozar ese punto maravilloso. Conocía su cuerpo tan bien a estas alturas.

Según aumentaba de velocidad y de fuerza, el cuerpo de Chuck se derretía debajo de él. Temblaba y se estremecía con dulces gemidos mientras su erección estaba dolorosamente aprisionada contra el colchón. Necesitaba tocarse, solo un poco de alivio, pero no podía levantar su cuerpo con la maravillosa presión de Alex sobre él.

—Alex... por favor...

Ahí estaban, las primeras súplicas. Cuánto le gustaba oírle suplicar.

—Dime, ¿qué quieres, mi amor?—le preguntó besando su mejilla y sus cabellos revueltos que olían tanto a sudor y sexo y Chuck.

—Mi... mi polla... por favor, necesito...—era casi una tortura.

—Estoy seguro de que puedes correrte así.

—Pero... pero quiero tu mano... por favor... Usa tu mano, por favor... Tan grande y fuerte...

—Ungh... Realmente sabes cómo provocarme—gruñó, dando una fuerte embestida hasta el fondo.

Ese pequeño demonio sabía qué decir para salirse con la suya. Había aprendido en ese tiempo a manipularle bastante bien, pero Alex estaba encantado de permitírselo. Se arrodilló y lo levantó consigo, dejando que se apoyara a cuatro patas, con su erección colgando pesadamente entre sus piernas. Tomó el miembro en una mano mientras lo sujetaba por su cadera ya marcada con la otra.

—¡Oh, joder, sí!—exclamó Chuck cuando sintió el firme agarre en su erección.

Desde ese momento todo lo que salió de su boca fueron gemidos e incoherencias, a las que Alex ya estaba tan acostumbrado que ni se molestaba en intentar entender. Sabía lo que sus cuerpos querían, que solía ser lo mismo, así que se guiaba por ello. Embestidas más rápidas y más fuertes, el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando haciendo eco en la habitación y su mano masturbándolo al mismo ritmo. Nunca podría cansarse de ese intenso calor que le envolvía y le derretía.

—Chuck... Córrete para mí, Chuck—le susurró al oído con voz grave.

Sus palabras le llevaron al límite, como tantas otras veces, y el joven se corrió sobre las sábanas con un largo gemido. Su interior se contrajo alrededor de la verga que lo perforaba y Alex no pudo más, se vino dentro de él, tan profundo como pudo, mezclando la nueva simiente con la de la noche anterior.

En cuanto le soltó, Chuck cayó sobre la cama, listo para irse a dormir de nuevo en cuanto pudiera dejar de jadear. Alex salió de su interior y se tumbó a su lado, dándose unos minutos para recuperarse antes de volver al trabajo.

—¿Qué has cazado hoy?—preguntó Chuck, acomodando la cabeza en su pecho.

—Un jabalí, bastante grande. Iré ahora a la carnicería para venderles lo que no necesitamos. ¿Quieres que compre algo?—sus dedos trazaban círculos en el costado y la espalda de Chuck. Se sentía tan bien simplemente estar ahí tumbado.

—Pienso y detergente, creo que no hace falta nada más.

—Vale, vuelvo en un rato—le besó en la frente y se forzó a salir del acogedor calor de la cama a pesar de las quejas de su pareja porque si no, no querría salir en todo el día.

Tras pasar por la carnicería del pueblo y después cargar pienso y detergente en la camioneta, hizo una última parada en la panadería y compró un par de los pasteles que más le gustaban a Chuck. Cuando se dirigía a casa, un coche extraño pasó frente a él. Era un todoterreno negro con los cristales tintados. Conocía todos los coches de la gente del pueblo y ese no era uno de ellos y tampoco parecía un coche de turistas, de los cuales tampoco había demasiados por allí. Al coger la carretera hacia casa, enseguida vio que le estaban siguiendo. Maldijo para sus adentros. ¿No podían tener unos pocos años más en paz antes de eso?

Detuvo la camioneta en medio de la carretera y salió a esperarles. Minutos después había dos cadáveres entre los arbustos y sus manos olían de nuevo a pólvora. Aparcó el todoterreno en la cuneta, subió a su camioneta y regresó a casa.

Chuck se sobresaltó cuando entró a toda prisa en la casa llamando su nombre.

—¿Qué pasa?—salió de la cocina aún con el delantal puesto.

—Recoge un par de maletas, tenemos que irnos—le dijo, comenzando a recoger lo que necesitaban del armario de la entrada.

—¿Irnos? ¿A dón...? Oh, te refieres a _irnos_ —le costó un momento, pero reconoció la expresión de «agente» en el rostro de Alex. Hacía ya tanto tiempo que no la veía.

—Sí, nos han encontrado—ante la preocupación en el rostro de Chuck, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a él. Le abrazó con fuerza y besó su frente y su mejilla—. Estaremos bien, no te preocupes.

Chuck suspiró y le rodeó los hombros con los brazos. Mirando los intensos ojos azules llenos de amor pudo relajarse e incluso sonreír.

—Si estoy contigo sé que estaré bien—le dio un beso—. ¿A dónde iremos?

—Australia.

—¿Australia?—le miró boquiabierto—. ¿Pasamos de congelarnos el culo al desierto?

—Vastas extensiones de tierra que nos permitirán aislarnos como lo estamos aquí. Además, eres de Los Ángeles, no tendrás problemas con el calor.

—¿Cazarás cocodrilos y canguros para mí?—preguntó burlón.

—Cazaré todo lo que necesites.

—No caces canguros, me gustan los canguros—replicó frunciendo el ceño.

Alex se echó a reír y le besó de nuevo, esta vez perdiéndose durante un momento en la agradable sensación de su boca. Cuando separaron sus labios, Chuck le miró con felicidad en sus ojos a pesar de saber lo que les esperaba en los próximos días.

—¿Puedo enviarle una carta a Ellie antes de dejar el país?—le preguntó esperanzado. Tanto tiempo sin saber de él seguramente le había resultado muy doloroso a su hermana. También había sido doloroso para él, pero sabía que había sido lo correcto.

—Sí, por supuesto, la enviaremos de camino—un último adiós antes de, con suerte, desaparecer para siempre.

—Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero. Pongámonos en marcha.

 **FIN**

Bueno, aquí llegó el final, espero que os haya gustado y me encantaría recibir vuestros comentarios. No habrá más continuación y no creo que haya más fics de esta serie porque me quedé muy satisfecha con este, es más largo y trabajado de lo que son la mayoría de mis fanfics (el calcular las rutas, buscar los alojamiento y hasta la comida de las cafeterías fue un verdadero trabajo de investigación; si algún día tenéis que huir desde San Francisco a Canadá, esta es la mejor ruta).

Informo de que ahora acepto **encargos de fanfics y traducciones** , así que si quieres que escriba un fanfic para ti (de esta serie o de cualquier otra u original), pásate por mi blog (kirah69(punto)blogspot(punto)com) y ve a Encargos.

También hago traducciones de cualquier tipo de inglés a español (y de francés en algunos casos).


End file.
